La chica B
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Sin duda una chica aplicada, tímida y muy dulce, así era Hinata Hyuga: una persona invisible al par de ojos azules que le robaban el aliento. Ella sin embargo... se volvió un jueguito del destino cuando su maestro le propuso un trabajo de tutorado a cambio de una jugosa beca, sin darse cuenta... ella dejaría de ser invisible a ese par de ojos que la dejaban sin aliento.
1. Chapter 1

!ESTO ES UN ASALTO, LEVANTEN LAS MANOS Y PONGANME ATENCIÓN, SI NO QUIEREN SALIR DAÑADOS CON MI PISTOLA (de plástico, !ey! que esperaban soy una asaltante pobre (si no no estuviera robando xD) y novata xD)! Como decía antes... !ESTO ES UN ASALTO A LOS PASAJERON DEL TREN: Cielo perdido! :3 si no están abordados en ese tren entonces... !TAMBIÉN ALCEN LAS MANOS! ¬¬´creyeron que se escaparían? !Pues no!

Bueno esto será un secuestro masivo y un asalto al mismo tiempo :) yo sé que están con cara de: o.O rayos Sunako te la fumaste bien fuerte esta vez pero... pero... dejénmes explicarles el motivo de mi asalto-secuestro :3 ahí va:

Como sabrán los pasajeros del tren: Cielo perdido. Estoy escribiendo una historia con la queridísima: Hammi Yang, sin embargo... no me paga lo suficiente ¬¬´así que tengo que robar el tren u.u pero será por un breve tiempo, prometo devolverlos sanitos y salvos para continuar con la historia de: Cielo perdido. ¿Aceptan ser: saltado-secuestrados? ojala que si :)

Ya poniéndome seria... (Como si yo conociera el significado de esas palabras xD) esta historia digamos que si es mía y la estoy escribiendo sola :) sin ayuda de mi queridísima Hammi Yang la cual esta amordazada en la cabina del maquinista :3 no es cierto xD ella esta bien. En fin... espero puedan acompañarme en mi asalto-secuestro y si aceptan súbanse al tapete volador que esta en la ventana ^^ es seguro (aunque no tiene cinturón xD) Hammi Yang no se enterará de este secuestro ;) quedará entre nosotros esta bien? ;)

Hablando enserio (Ahora sí) esta historia... bueno es relativamente corta, de pocos capítulos pero capítulos largos, no llevará más de no sé... 5 capítulos? pero los capítulos serán extensos (con mi definición de extenso xD) el principio es un poco... aburrido ¬¬´incluso para mí lo es, pero puesto que son pocos capítulos y bastante largos tomará velocidad sin duda. Espero mis niños hermosos que decidan acompañarme en esta nueva aventura y espero de todo corazón que si aceptar puedan tenerme paciencia, porque bueno... no al principio comienza la emoción pero sin duda habrá mucho NaruHina por todos lados *-* *O*, quizás hasta NejiTen (por si hay fans del NejiTen, yo amo el NejiTen *-*) pero les pido paciencia y tolerancia para con esta autora tonta u.u

¿Entonces que dicen? !¿Se dejan secuestrar?! se los agradeceré inmensamente con todo mi corazoncito *-* Espero que decidan arriesgarse con esta loca maniática.

**Este fic... es para mi querida: Joana, por su cumpleaños que fue hace como... 4 meses?! Rayos! soy de lo peor! pero aquí lo tengo Cruz, aquí esta al fin, te quiero mucho, espero que te guste :) y muchas felicidades por el chico que acaba de entrar a tu vida... sin duda es algo que te mereces, estoy tan feliz *llora de emoción* te quiero mucho amiga, eres como una hermana para mí, eres la mejor, te deseo mucha felicidad de todo corazón *O***

Los amo mis niños y mil gracias por aceptar esta locura conmigo, procuraré no decepcionarlos, los amo y por favor... si aceptan esta aventura conmigo... déjenme un review con su opinión, se los contestare, lo juro, juro que los contestare, todos, todos. !Los amo, mil gracias!

p.d: Este es mi segundo fic colegial... espero sea de su agrado :)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cuando dejé de ser invisible...

Ese dulce aire risueño la acompañaba todas las mañanas en sus caminatas a la escuela, sin prisa ni desesperación, tan solo sentía el murmurar del viento titubear sobre sus tímpanos. Sin pensamientos en la mente ni mucho menos preocupaciones caminaba disfrutando de todo a su paso: del aire, de la gente, del clima, de los sencillos rayos de sol y de los árboles que se meneaban al son de la ventisca.

Siempre había sido una persona responsable y puntual así que sin sufrir esos inconvenientes diarios optaba por disfrutar de una vereda llena de paz y calma en compañía de la brisa que se empeñaba fervientemente en enredarle cada hebra oscura de cabello. Era absurdo e innecesario correr porque evidentemente el sol le afirmaba que era muy temprano aún. Sin percatarse… llegó a la puerta de la escuela –quizás se la pasó mucho tiempo ensimismada pensando algo…-. Frenéticamente un auto se estacionó frente a ella, la muchacha quedo perpleja un mínimo instante que se tornó perpetuo mientras observaba la imponente figura de aquel chico bajar de aquel vehículo.

Bajó del auto apurado mientras aporreaba la puerta, pasó junto a ella rozándole ligeramente el hombro sin ni siquiera inmutarse de su presencia. Rápidamente el chico se limpió el hilillo de sangre que recorría su mentón y comenzó a caminar apurado mientras inútilmente intentaba hacerse de nuevo la corbata del uniforme. Se alejaba de donde ella estaba parada y la cosa es que parecía perseguir a una chica de cabello rosa…

El asunto es que se llega a una edad en la que uno se vuelve invisible; esas son algunas ventajas de la adolescencia y lo más curioso es que te vuelve invisible para quien menos quieres serlo… ¿ventaja o desventaja? He ahí el dilema.

Suspiró quedante mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en su cabello rubio que se alejaba tan de prisa de ella. –Siempre era lo mismo- pensó en silencio mientras se sentía terriblemente ofuscada.

-¡Hinata!- gritó una molesta Tenten.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió de inmediato al salir de sus pensamientos y tomar una postura erguida ante el llamado de la castaña.

-Vaya que hoy estas distraída… ¿que ves?- le preguntó curiosa mientras seguía el camino de sus ojos perla hasta parar con la cabellera dorada –ya veo…- suspiró queda mientras la miraba cabizbaja –Namikaze Naruto, vaya que tú también eres una admiradora suya…- murmuró mientras postraba la mano sobre su tímido hombro, la chica solo alcanzó a dar un respingo y luego se ruborizo intensamente, pero su silencio la delató.

Sonó el timbre.

-¡Vamos!- la jaló Tenten de la muñeca.

Hinata la siguió mientras se apuraban para entrar a clase, pasó junto al rubio quien platicaba con la pelirosa, lo miró mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, el chico por un momento le dirigió la mirada, sus pupilas entonces chocaron… quizás eso fue lo que ella quiso pensar porque un segundo después él había retomado la interesante charla con la chica de ojos jade.

Quizás en esa preparatoria se había tornado natural y completamente normal el sentir atracción por el rubio de ojos azules, porque digo… no era el chico más popular de la escuela por nada, no, pero su talento y arrogancia no terminaban ahí… sino que también era el capitán del equipo de futbol y era descaradamente rico, el chico era heredero de: Namikaze Corporation. Parecía algo habitual querer a ese rubio…

Y cierto que Sakura apenas tenía tres meses en la escuela, era la chica nueva, pero de la noche a la mañana su nombre estaba en boca de todos en el colegio, y como no… si era bonita y atlética. Los chicos se babeaban por ella, y de un instante a otro se había ganado el cariño de todos los maestros y por supuesto era la víctima de Namikaze Naruto.

Pero igual… que más daba si ella no tenía ni una mínima posibilidad con estrella tan inalcanzable.

Llegó a clase y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado los dos últimos años: adelante y aun lado de ella su amiga Tenten, Kiba detrás y Shino al otro costado.

Los jóvenes comentaron algunas cosas entre ellos cuando de pronto… Kakashi entró al salón con ese habitual retraso que tanto lo caracterizaba… en sus labios… una excusa bien ideada, una sacada de su banco de pretextos. Todos los chicos guardaron silencio cuando vieron al maestro atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

La clase ya había comenzado… y nadie sabía del paradero del rubio. De un momento a otro apareció con un:

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el rubial parado en la puerta, mientras interrumpía la clase de Kakashi.

-¡Oh joven Namikaze! hace ya bastante que sonó el timbre, quizás tiene problemas de oído ¿no es así? Porque estoy seguro de que no lo escucho…- exclamó mientras lo miraba fulminantemente y con un tono bastante irónico.

-Bueno maestro…- dijo comenzando su monólogo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Venga! ¿Con que buena excusa me vendrá esta vez?- cuestionó sabiendo su juego.

-Vaya que me conoce bien…- le sonrío cínico.

-Pase joven Namikaze pero solo le pido que si va a dormir en mi clase… hágalo en silencio…- pidió mientras desviaba la atención del rubio y comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra. -bien hoy veremos logaritmos…- anunció el maestro mientras Naruto comenzaba a caminar hasta su pupitre robando la mirada de varias chicas del salón. Hinata trataba de ser disimulada frente a él, pero era tan difícil intentar mantener la compostura.

Sonó el timbre y el primero que salió disparado fue el rubio, la Hyuga solo lo vio salir.

-¡Vamos Hinata es hora del almuerzo!- habló Kiba llamando su atención.

-Sí, ya voy- expuso mientras se levantaba y seguía a sus amigos hasta la cafetería.

-Señorita Hyuga- llamó el maestro cuando la vio acercarse al umbral de la puerta. La chica dirigió su atención al llamado -Pase a mi oficina al finalizar las clases, por favor…- solicitó el maestro Kakashi antes de salir del salón con unos libros bajo el brazo, ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vaya… ¿qué querrá ese viejo de ti?- preguntó Kiba con un semblante dudoso.

-No hables así del maestro Kakashi, ¡Kiba!- gritó Tenten enfurecida.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó confuso.

-¡Porque el profesor Kakashi es maravilloso!- contestó con un semblante iluminado – ¡Es tan apuesto!- expuso emocionada.

El castaño poso un gesto de confusión sobre su semblante. -¡Como rayos puedes decir eso si ni siquiera se le ve la cara!- exclamó eufórico mientras extendía los brazos.

-¡Bueno porque no necesito verlo para saber que detrás de esa máscara yace un hombre realmente apuesto!- gritó en su defensa –Jamás lo entenderías…- suspiró la castaña mientras le daba la espalda al Inuzuka.

Hinata y Shino solo se limitaron a escuchar la conversación mientras ambos tomaban de su almuerzo en silencio. -¿Qué querrá el maestro Kakashi de mí?- cuestionó para sí misma mientras probaba bocado poco a poco. De pronto entonces… desvió su mirada a cierta mesa de la cafetería, si, la mesa que se hallaba justamente en el centro de la cafetería, era como un escenario, un lugar donde se podía observar a las estrellas de la escuela, en ella estaban: el callado Gaara, el calculador Shikamaru, el frío Neji y por supuesto el encantador rubio, por otra parte también se encontraba la hermosa Ino, la seria Temari y Sakura. Ese lugar parecía irradiar luz propia.

Hinata miraba como el rubio decía ocurrencias y se robaba la atención de todos por su inigualable espíritu hiperactivo.

-¡Hey Hinata!- llamó Kiba.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó Shino al verla tan despistada.

-¡Nada!- respondió al instante mientras se enrojecía en rojo carmín.

Tenten se carcajeó –Lo que pasa es que a Hinata le gusta Na…- Hinata le tapó la boca tan rápido como pudo.

-No le hagan caso…- sonrío Hinata nerviosa.

-¿Hinata te gusta alguien?- preguntó intrigado Kiba mientras la miraba fijamente y ella se tornaba completamente nerviosa.

-¡No!- contestó al instante y bajo la cabeza con las mejillas enrojecidas en carmín.

Tenten solo tomó una gran bocanada de aire después de que la chica la soltó, la Hyuga la había dejado sin aliento.

-¡Hey Kiba!- expuso el rubio mientras se acercaba sorpresivamente a la mesa y Hinata perdió los escrúpulos, así que solo quedo cabizbaja mientras tomaba su jugo con el popote e intentaba controlar su alocado corazón, a lo que Tenten reventó de la risa pero siendo silenciosa ya que tampoco quería delatar a su amiga.

-¡Que tal Naruto!- clamó Kiba mientras chocaban las manos.

-Hola Shino…- saludó el rubio alegre.

-Hola Naruto…- dijo serio el chico.

-¡ay Shino tu siempre tan serio, oigan chicos hoy hay partido después de clases me acaba de avisar el entrenador!- avisó el rubio emocionado mientras abría más las pupilas.

-¡Maldito seas Asuma!- maldijo Kiba entre dientes.

El rubio solo río jovial –bueno chicos nos vemos en la cancha…- dijo al alejarse.

-Claro y nosotras somos invisibles, ¿no es así Hinata?- dijo Tenten ofendida. -¡Hinata!- llamó más fuerte mientras ella miraba partir al rubio.

-¡Sí!- respondió asustada saliendo de su embelesamiento repentino por culpa del muchacho de ojos azules.

-Vaya que está pérdida- bufó en un suspiro. -¡Hey Kiba ¿y cómo es eso de que tendrás un partido hoy!? ¿También estas en el equipo de futbol de la escuela? ¿No solo los mejores están en el?- preguntó con mofa.

-¡¿Que tratas de decir?!- preguntó ofendido después de tomar un trago de su bebida.

-¡ja! Seguro siempre estás en la banca, ¡Por eso no te noto!- se mofó de él con cinismo.

-¡Yo soy el portero!- gritó enojado mientras aporreaba tantito la mesa de la cafetería. – ¿¡Quién crees que para los goles!?- exclamó efusivo.

-ah bueno… es que nadie se fija de la portería…hasta el momento en el que se va a meter un gol y entonces justamente entonces la pelota tapa tu cara y… ¡No puedo verte! Además…. ¡Naruto ni siquiera deja que se acerquen a la portería!- comentó en burla la castaña para enojar a su amigo al propósito.

-¡Quizás me notarias si le quitaras los ojos de encima a Neji!- vociferó fuerte Kiba mientras bufaba furioso.

-¡Cállate Kiba!- bramó mientras saltaba sobre él.

-¡Ya! ¡Dejen de pelear parecen niños!- regañó Shino mientras intentaba disuadirlos.

-¡Ella empezó!- reprochó Kiba señalándola con el dedo como un niño pequeño, Tenten solo le sacó la lengua molesta.

Terminaron las clases y los jóvenes comenzaban a salir de sus aulas.

-¡Ya vuelvo!- anunció Hinata mientras corría a la oficina del maestro Kakashi justo como le había dicho antes.

-¿Hinata vas a quedarte al partido de los chicos?- preguntó Tenten antes de que se encaminara a ir a ver a su maestro.

-¡Sí! ¡Ocúpame un lugar!- dijo mientras seguía corriendo por la escuela.

-¡Vaya que eres escandalosa Tenten!- reprochó Kiba.

-¡Cállate o no me quedo a apoyarte!- lo amenazó con la mirada.

-¡Tú te quedas por Neji!- anunció el castaño en burla.

-¡Cállate!- gritó la chica sonrojada. Y shino solo suspiró.

Mientras, Hinata comenzaba a caminar por el extenso corredor y observaba por la ventana del edificio la cancha de futbol y como poco a poco comenzaba llegar la gente al lugar, suspiró mientras con la mirada comenzaba a buscarlo.

-¡Lo siento!- expuso el rubio, por haber chocado con ella.

Por un momento perdió el habla y se había quedado como una tonta estatua ahí parada: no podía gesticular palabra alguna, quizás ella sintió eterno el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero para él no lo fue porque así como se disculpó retomó el camino y salió de ahí apurado por la prisa del partido que ya iba a comenzar. Ella se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada, la levantó y retomó su camino, enserio que era invisible... fue lo único que recorrió su confundida cabeza.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la voz de Kakashi.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga- dijo la muchacha con una tenue voz.

-ah sí, claro, pasa…- contestó mientras apurado escondía su revista en el primer cajón de su escritorio y se sentaba correctamente en su silla giratoria disimulando todo rastro de nerviosismo.

La chica entró a la modesta oficina de su maestro, que solo contaba con: un escritorio de madera, con un par de cajones, un estante con libros de texto de matemáticas claro esta y un mueble metálico lleno de los archivos de los estudiantes de la preparatoria.

-Siéntate Hinata…- dijo amablemente. La chica solo hizo la indicación. – ¿Sabes por qué te llame?- le preguntó como si la peliazul tuviera la mínima idea de su incertidumbre. La chica negó con la cabeza. –Bien…- comenzó mientras del cajón de abajo, justo debajo del de donde se encontraba su revista saco un papel; lo puso en el escritorio frente a la chica que lo miraba sin entender.-Hinata…- llamó el maestro a lo que ella dio un respingo dirigiendo su atención a él. –Eres una de mis mejores alumnas en toda la preparatoria…- la chica se sintió halagada por el tan repentino comentario jamás esperado. –Esta mañana nos llegó una convocatoria…- contó mientras le señalaba el papel en el escritorio. –Me pidieron que seleccionara a mis mejores alumnos del último año para llevar a cabo este programa de tutores...- le explicó con infinita paciencia –los cuales son muy pocos- giró sobre su silla - entre ellos: tú, tu primo Neji y Shikamaru por supuesto. Se te asignara un determinado número de pupilos, tu deber es: ayudarlos con las materias que se les dificultan y puesto que soy tu maestro de matemáticas estos temas serán de matemáticas.- la chica escuchaba atentamente a su profesor como si estuviera en una de sus clases. –tu recompensa será… una beca yo te otorgare un catálogo de universidades que participan en este programa, dicha universidad presenta determinadas especificaciones para este programa como: determinado número de pupilos, con un rango de calificación establecida en la materia que los ayudes. Hinata sé que a la universidad que quieres entrar es demasiado codiciada, y no dudo de que logres pasar el examen pero una beca te otorgaría otros beneficios académicos en la universidad; aunque no estas exenta de presentar el examen de admisión, pero este programa te otorgara una ventaja, ya que tendrás un currículo académico más prometedor-

-¿Cuántos pupilos?- preguntó la joven intrigada.

-mmm…- vaciló un poco el maestro mientras revisaba una carpeta.- ¿Para la universidad que quieres?- le preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta.

-si…- contestó ella ansiosa por tan jugosa oferta.

-Quince.- le dijo sin rodeos mientras posaba su único ojo sobre su menuda silueta.

Ella se sobresaltó, quince pupilos eran demasiados, de verdad que esa universidad era cuidadosa con las becas que otorgaba, puesto que pedir quince pupilos era casi imposible, sus ojos perlas de abrieron como platos por la impresión y sintió sus ilusiones romperse en añicos. Bajo la cabeza decepcionada, sabía que no podía ser tan hermoso como se escuchaba...

-¿Con cuánto tiempo cuento?- le preguntó interesada mientras trataba de rescatar alguna migaja de esperanza.

-El resto del año…- le dijo a su alumna, que eso era exactamente: un semestre.

Suspiró angustiada, eso era muy poco tiempo, ¿y sus otras materias? Tendría que pensarlo bien si quería hacerlo porque no podía descuidar sus estudios, ella necesitaba un buen promedio, pero sin duda esa propuesta era de los más tentadora, exquisitamente tentadora a decir verdad ¿Qué hacer? se planteó ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior y rogaba con todo el alma que la respuesta le cayera del cielo como una señal…

-Tus pupilos tienen que tener una calificación de 90 a 100- leyó Kakashi mientras miraba la convocatoria de la universidad a la Hinata soñaba entrar. En pocas palabras tenía que volverlos unos maestros en matemáticas y las clases que perdieron: durmiendo, saltándoselas o tan solo mirando por la ventana tenía que reponérselas y aun mejor que cuando Kakashi lo explicaba con un leguaje matemático. !Aún mejor que su maestro con años de experiencia como docente!

-mira Hinata…- le dijo al ver la cara pálida que puso. –Piénsalo y me contestas luego tu decisión…- le aconsejó.

-No podré…- pensó para sí misma en silencio mientras apretaba su falda, -es demasiado…- se volvió a decir para sí misma mientras se mordía el labio inferior. –No podre…- se repetía ofuscada. No había nada que pensar... simplemente debía declinar la fantástica idea porque parecía más una misión imposible...

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- escuchó ella y su maestro, a lo que ambos por inercia giraron la mirada hacia la ventana justo hacia el campo de futbol donde se estaba efectuando el partido. Vieron como un rubio festejaba un gol perfectamente bien metido, sus compañeros lo felicitaban mientras el entrenador Asuma asentía orgulloso de su mejor jugador. Ella quedó un poco perpleja al verlo esforzándose tanto como solo él sabía hacerlo, tocó su pecho a la altura de su corazón y lo encontró acelerado, sonrió tantito sintiéndose contagiada por la frescura de su alma tan feroz, ella deseaba ser como él... así de fuerte y persistente, ella quería saber que sabor tenía una victoria, la energía de su alma se estaba contagiando de la luz que irradiaba el rubio ojiazul mientras corría por el campo mientras todos sus compañeros le saltaban emocionados.

Con la cabeza más despejada y con el corazón latiéndole a paso terriblemente acelerado exclamó fuertemente: -¡Acepto!- gritó Hinata a lo que Kakashi se sorprendió por tan repentina actitud. Si el rubio se esforzaba al máximo en cada partido como si su vida dependiera de eso ¿por qué ella no lo haría? Eso mismo pensó y eso fue el empujón que le hizo aventurarse a tal locura.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó el maestro Kakashi inquietado por tan drástico cambio de decisión.

-¡Si, absolutamente!- le respondió sin la más mínima gota de duda en sus ojos y con una sonrisa de triunfo anticipado sobre su boca.

-Bien…- sonrío el maestro. –Ven mañana a mi oficina a la misma hora, te asignare tu primer pupilo…- le contestó mientras le daba la espalda con su silla giratoria y enfocaba su enmascarada mirada hacia el campo de futbol donde se encontraban los chicos jugando bajo el sol.

-¡Gracias maestro!- expresó Hinata para luego salir de ahí sin una gota de arrepentimiento sobre su pálido semblante.

Sonrió mientras veía al rubio jugar –vaya que tienes el poder para cambiar a la gente…- balbuceó Kakashi –Namikaze Naruto…-

Mientras ella, comenzó a correr para llegar a la cancha y poder ver el partido de fútbol que aún se estaba llevando a cabo. Llegó a las gradas un poco agotada.

-¡Hinata te perdiste un gran gol!- dijo Tenten efusiva. La Hyuga solo sonrío, claro que no se lo había perdido.

Tomó asiento junto a la castaña para mirar lo que quedaba del partido de futbol, el sol estaba radiante y quemaba la piel con su presencia pero un agradable viento soplaba revolviéndole el pelo peinado, el viento que intentaba revolver sus pensamientos... Lo veía correr desesperado tras una pelota de futbol con una sonrisa indescriptible en su boca, ella sonrío por inercia al ver como el disfrutaba del juego,al ver como pateaba el balón con tanta energía, todo eso en él era sin duda maravilloso.

-¿Hinata, estás bien?- preguntó Tenten, sacándola de su dulce sueño.

-Ah… estode… si…- balbuceó desasosegada.

Después de unos minutos el partido había terminado. El equipo de Naruto había ganado, todos sus compañeros se le tiraron encima, él había metido dos buenos goles. Las chicas murmuraban cosas como: es tan guapo, es fabuloso. Y Sakura solo lo miraba desde las gradas.

El calor estaba a todo lo que daba y los jugadores no pudieron evitar quitarse la playera que los sofocaba, las chicas empezaron a gritar, incluso Tenten estaba abobada viendo a Neji, Hinata sólo se sonrojo y giró la mirada.

Después de un rato Kiba y Shino se acercaron a sus dos amigas.

-¿Vaya Kiba esos de donde los sacaste?- le preguntó con mofa al castaño mientras señalaba el músculo de su abdomen.

-Tenten por si no lo sabias… ¡hago ejercicio!- le gritó enojado y mejor se puso la camisa.

-Ah pues no sabía…- murmuró la castaña en burla.

-¡Bien chicos, gran juego!- gritó Asuma: el entrenador del equipo.

Hinata, Tenten, Kiba y Shino comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida hasta el momento en el que tenían que separarse.

-Nos vemos mañana- expuso Tenten sonriente.

-Adiós- se despidieron Kiba y Hinata mientras la miraban alejarse.

-Kiba ¿y Shino?- preguntó sorprendida la Hyuga al no verlo.

-Se fue hace rato- confirió el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No se despidió- musitó Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Sabes cómo es él, tranquila, seguro tenía algo sumamente importante que hacer y se fue antes de que se le hiciera más tarde- comento él castaño consolándola. –Oye Hinata- llamó cambiado el tema -¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó sonrojado el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza y ladeaba la mirada.

-Bueno yo…- balbuceó la Hyuga sorprendida.

-Gracias Inuzuka pero no es necesario, yo la llevo a casa- interrumpió Neji detrás de ellos, mientras fulminaba a Kiba con la mirada, Kiba lo maldijo por entrometerse.

-¡Neji!- exclamó Hinata esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hola Hina, vamos te llevo a casa- profirió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba.

-Adiós Kiba- se despidió la chica.

Él solo alzo la mano para despedirse.

-Hina- llamó Neji

-¿Si?- pregunto ella, mientras caminaban.

-Nada- dijo al final dejándola intrigada.

Llegó a casa después de que Neji la llevara, ahora estaba recostada sobre su cama y una bruma de pensamientos la embargaban –De noventa a cien- balbuceó para sus adentros y el punto es que esa era una meta muy alta, difícil de obtener, se mordió el labio inferior (lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa) por un momento dejó de afligirlo antes de arrancárselo de la boca, cerró los ojos un instante y recordó el gol del rubio, despabiló y de sopetón abrió los ojos de nuevo, se levantó como relámpago y corrió hasta su escritorio –Tengo que estudiar- clamó mientras sacaba sus miles de libros de álgebra.

Sabía que tenía que esforzarse, eso no significaba que estaba más cerca de él, lo único que significaba es que ella también quería hacer algo por sí misma, algo inimaginable.

Ahora se encontraba decidida: se volvería una verdadera maestra de las matemáticas. Tenía que conseguir sus objetivos, alcanzar sus sueños. De verdad deseaba con todo el corazón entrar a esa universidad, ahora la oportunidad estaba entre sus manos, no podía dejarla escapar, eso sería muy estúpido de su parte.

Al día siguiente piso la escuela llena de ojeras.

-¿Qué pasó Hinata?- preguntó alarmada Tenten mientras la jaloneaba de los hombros intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Nada…- masculló con la voz perdida, contrabajo y mantenía los parpados abiertos –No vuelvo a desvelarme tanto- se maldijo mientras se tallaba sus preciosos ojos y bostezaba agotada.

-¿Hay examen hoy?- cuestionó Kiba intrigado al ver a la Hyuga ojerosa.

-No- negó Shino. Kiba suspiró relajado...

-Me quede estudiando álgebra- comentó mientras se tallaba los ojos cansados.

-¿¡Álgebra!?- exclamó Tenten –Pero tu pasaste álgebra ¿por qué la estas estudiando?- preguntó ilusa.

La Hyuga les explico en el almuerzo la conversación que había tenido con el maestro Kakashi el día anterior, todos quedaron pálidos, era demasiada esa puntuación.

-¡Tú puedes Hinata!- gritaron Tenten y Kiba al unísono mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y causaban escándalo en el lugar. Ambos se dieron cuenta de su estupidez, se sentaron aguantándose la vergüenza: por un momento fueron el centro de atención.

Hinata sonrió, le gustaba el que sus amigos la apoyaran en esos momentos en los que se encontraba en crisis. Y por eso mismo… tenía que dar la batalla, tenía que dar todo de sí misma.

Las clases habían terminado, la chica se encaminó a la oficina de Kakashi con los libros entre los brazos y la vista perdida en la inmensa ventana de la escuela, mientras recorría los pasillos con lentitud y con el pensamiento perdido en alguna parte, mientras observaba la luz ocre del sol manchar las paredes y el suelo del enorme pasillo... Se posó frente a la puerta y la tocó con firmeza.

-Adelante- contestó torpemente el maestro.

La chica sin dudar puso el primer pie dentro del cubículo. –Buenas tardes profesor Kakashi vengo por…- no la dejó continuar.

-Aquí tienes Hinata- exclamó mientras le extendía un sobre con un nombre dentro. –Aquí dentro está el nombre de tu primer pupilo, da lo mejor de ti Hinata- exclamó Kakashi mientras le daba la espalda con su enorme silla giratoria, quizás esa chica no lo sabía pero... su maestro estaba sonriendo gustoso.

-¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada mientras tomaba el sobre y salía de ahí tan de prisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron…

Así comenzó su ardorosa odisea llena de trabas, peripecias e infortunios desgraciados, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el noveno, decimo, onceavo, cuando parpadeo en el penúltimo y cuando ladeo la mirada estaba… en el último. Se contaba fácil pero había sido absolutamente todo menos una misión sencilla. Era una persona con una paciencia y entrega infinita, su voz era suave pero audible y muy amable, sus gestos y expresiones eran dulces y amigables, sin duda era una excelente profesora a pesar de su timidez. Había dedicado mucho de su tiempo y esfuerzo en todos y cada uno de sus pupilos, eso se notaba a leguas y agradecidamente estaba logrando su propósito. Se encontraba inmensamente feliz. Un pupilo más y podía sonreír más tranquila al saber que tenía prácticamente un pie dentro de la universidad.

-Uno más, un esfuerzo más, el último, puedo hacerlo- exclamó dándose ánimos. Había sido una verdadera misión imposible el equilibrar la escuela con su tutorado, ahora no dormía bien y casi siempre estaba un poco más cansada de lo normal, se desvelaba estudiando o haciendo sus tareas y las tardes las dedicaba a sus pupilos, se pasaba horas y horas estudiando con ellos, explicándoles y aplicándoles ejercicios y exámenes piloto y cuando los sentía seguros, listos y completamente preparados los enviaba al ruedo a presentar el examen y luego… tan solo se sentaba a esperar los resultados. Fuera de su beca… esa era una preciosa labor social. –Un esfuerzo más…- se repetía sonriente. Caminó rumbo a la oficina de Kakashi… necesitaba saber cuanto antes el nombre de su último pupilo, solo quedaba poco más de un mes para salir de la escuela y tenía que darse prisa para completar su papeleo. Tocó la puerta…

-¡Pase!- exclamó Kakashi.

-Buenas tardes profesor vengo por…-

-Sé porque vienes, sonrió mientras sacaba el último sobre con el nombre de su último tutorado dentro

-¡Naruto!- gritó Asuma enojado mientras paraba el entrenamiento del rubio.

-¡Mande entrenador!- exclamó el rubio mientras respiraba profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- le gritó pidiéndole una explicación mientras le enseñaba la hoja de papel con pluma roja, señal de que había reprobado el examen. El rubio despabiló y se puso muy nervioso mientras buscaba que excusa inventarse.

-Pues eso es…- balbuceó nervioso.

-¡Eres un cabeza dura!- le gritó enojado el maestro, tomó entonces su pipa y miró al cielo mientras echaba una nube de humo. – ¡Faltan seis semanas para terminar la escuela y tú te la pasas de holgazán, no terminaras la preparatoria si no pasas esta materia!- gritó enojado el maestro.

-¡La pasare!- exclamó el rubio al arrebatarle el examen y luego mirarlo… en definitiva no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que todos esos signos significaban, se puso nervioso el rubial.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si no tienes la menor idea de nada!- gritó exaltado mientras volvía a probar su cigarrillo. -¿En qué habíamos quedado?- regaño. -¡Prometiste no descuidar los estudios a pesar de estar en el equipo de futbol de la escuela! ¡Lo prometiste Naruto!- le reprochó.

-Sí y no se preocup…-

-¡Ya me harte de tu holgazanería! ¡No jugaras las finales si no pasas álgebra!- vociferó mientras se daba la vuelta, Asuma sabía lo que las finales de futbol significaban para él, significaban: ¡Todo!

-¡Entrenador!- gritó alterado por su súbita decisión. -¡No puede hacerme esto!- rabió.

-¡Puedo y lo haré! Eres mi mejor jugador Naruto… pero estoy harto de tu incompetencia… mis jugadores no pueden tener malas notas- reprochó. -¡Ponte a estudiar y si pasas tu examen en cinco semanas ven a verme y te dejaré jugar!- argumentó enojado el profesor mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ahí sin mirarlo de nuevo. -¡Si quieres pasar tu materia sin problemas ve con Kakashi y te asignara un tutor!- le aconsejó y salió de ahí.

-Maldición…- farfulló enojado el rubio mientras berrincheaba.

La Hyuga abrió el sobre: sutilmente deslizo el nombre de quien sería su último pupilo. estaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa… quedó petrificada al leer: Namikaze Naruto. Ladeó la mirada hacía Kakashi con unos ojos llenos de terror. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma... y de muy mal gusto para su corazón y sus sentimientos.

-Es un estudiante cabeza-dura, pero cuando quiere se esfuerza lo suficiente… solo necesita paciencia y un empujoncito- sonrió el maestro tratando de darle ánimos.

Estaba embelesada y nada podía decir al respecto, tantas personas en la escuela y de último tutorado tenía que tocarle el chico que le ponía los nervios de punta, el chico que le robaba los pensamiento y que la dejaba como idiota. El problema no era el que el rubio no pusiera atención… el problema es que ella era muy tímida y eso no sabría como manejarlo… ¿Cómo lucharía contra su timidez? ¿!Cómo luchar con su maldita timidez si es algo que la ha condenado por años!? !En su vida le había dirigido la palabra al Namikaze. Le dirigía miradas, miradas de sus finos ojos perlas, le dirigía suspiros, le dirigía pensamientos y emociones pero... dirigirle la palabra era algo que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance! Bajó la mirada, el destino le estaba poniendo una prueba muy difícil, si ya de por si había sido muy complicado llegar donde estaba ahora… lo sería más con tremenda hermosa distracción que le estaban poniendo en el camino. De todos... ¿!Por qué rayos el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada?! Era como si el destino deseará arrebatarle todo lo que hasta ahora había logrado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, din duda... era un juguete del maldito destino que se mofaba de ella a carcajadas mientras disfritaba de su frustración. Pero Kakashi Hatake sin duda... tenía plena confianza en que Hinata Hyuga sin dura lograría sacar de esa inmensa zanja al flojo de Naruto, sabía que el rubio estaba en buenas manos y que no había de nada de que preocuparse al respecto. Eso pensó.

-Tu tutora será… Hyuga H….- el rubio no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

-Quiso decir tutor ¿no es así?- interrumpió iluso mientras sonreía creyendo tener la razón.

-No Naruto, no hablo de Hyuga Neji, si no de Hyuga Hinata- exclamó Kakashi ligeramente enojado.

-¿Hyuga Hinata? ¡¿Quién rayos es Hyuga Hinata!?- gritó sin tener la menor idea de la dueña del nombre.

-¡Eres un completo menso!- exclamó Kakashi perdiendo el juicio -¡Hinata Hyuga es la prima de Neji Hyuga! ¡¿Es tú amigo y no lo sabes?!- argumentó enojado el maestro mientras se frotaba la sien.

-mmm….- balbuceo –No, no sabía ¿Neji tiene una prima?- cuestionó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Esta en tu clase! ¡Te sientas cerca de ella! ¡¿Hablas enserio?! ¡¿De verdad no tienes idea de quién es?!- estaba perdiendo los escrúpulos frente a ese chico tonto.

-mmm…- se quedó pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a intentar recordar, pero… nada… lo único que pudo hacer fue: dibujar una imagen en su cabeza de Neji en falda corta y el cabello trenzado, entonces… reventó en carcajadas.

El maestro hizo una mueca enojado. –Eres un cabeza-hueca- se quejó –Ella será tu tutora búscala maña…-

-¿Y Neji no puede ser mi tutor?- pidió el rubial.

-¡No!- negó.

-¿Y Shikamaru?-preguntó de nuevo.

-¡No!, ellos mismos te rechazaron Naruto, saben que eres torpe y que te distraes por cualquier cosa, ellos mismos me dijeron que no te querían como tutorado… así que la única que puede ser tu tutora es: Hinata Hyuga y punto- anunció Kakashi enojado.

-per…- quiso protestar el rubio.

-¡Adiós joven Namikaze!- gritó eufórico.

-per….- balbuceó de nuevo.

-¡Adiós!- grito mientras lo empujaba y le cerraba la puerta en las narices. El blondo por su parte tan solo hizo una mueca enojado.

Miro el papelillo que tenía entre las manos: Hinata Hyuga ¿Quién rayos era esa chica? Pensó en sus adentros. No tenía ni la menor idea…

* * *

¿Les gustó el primer capítulo? es lento ¿Cierto? mmm... u.u quizás sea un fracaso como escritora. Os pido paciencia niños hermosos, le meteré velocidad a esto y en este fic si planeo publicar semanalmente puesto que será algo corto :) por favor, déjenme un precioso review, los contestaré todos hasta el más chiquito! ;) los amo.

Por cierto... quiero agradecer a mis preciosa princesas *-* mis: !Locas amantes del Naruhina! !Hombre! !Cómo amo a esas niñas que alegran mi vida con sus locuras diarias! !Gracias preciosas! !A Todas! !A todas! A mis peques:

Ayame Hikari Atsushi: mi peque preciosa te amodoro con cada partecita de mi alma, eres un ángel :3 luego hablamos de aquello que tenemos pendiente ;)a mi peque: Lizeth, ahhh esa hermosura de niña awwww la amo con su: Michi *-* (Aunque no me gustan los gatos ¬¬´) pero a ella se lo tolero *-*a mi preciosa Princces Dark Amy ahhh mi peque preciosa, ella y yo somos hermanas gemelas separadas al nacer, aunque le llevo cuatro años, si soy vieja y que?! la amo la amo porque es un dulce andante, enserio, es como un dulce con pies! además dibuja precioso *-* a mi Laauly preciosa, mi linda Lau pérdoname si te he ofendido, a veces soy muy necia, jamás lo hago con mala intención, pero procurare cuidar más mi boca te lo juro y sabes... juntare e ire a tu precioso país y llevaré a Hammi Yang ^^ te amodoro niña y recuerda lo que hablamos... no te rindas nunca, aquí estaré siempre para ti. a mi Ceci alocada que me abré su corazón con sus preciosas historias que entiendo a la perfección y que me hacen acercarme un poco más a su corazón y a la inmensidad de su compleja alma, te adoro Ceci, gracias por haber mandado esa solicitud de amistad, aún recuerdo nuestra primera conversación con tu interrogatorio xD a mi Isa enamoradiza que tanto amo porque fue mi primera fan *-* y porque sin duda amo que sea tan enamoradiza además de que estás loca Isa como no quererte! a mi Lau peque que me encanta con su: ok no ._. ahhh estas super loca también, me sales con cada cosa que me mata de risa, sin duda te amodoro *-*, A Annie Marvel que esta loquísima y que vino hasta mi estado solo a darme un abrazo y tomarse una foto con una tortuga O: te amo Annie Marvel porque tu también estas bien safada y eso sin duda te hace extremadamente especial y a mi querida Cachetitos ardilla golosa :3 Hammi Yang ¿Sabían que tiene unos cachetes inmensos? !Del tamaño de una, no de dos sandias! la amo y sé que me va a golpear por este último comentario, la adoro y por su culpa me desvelo ¬¬´en fin la amodoro y pensar que nos conocimos por accidente xD pero era el destino yo lo sé gracias por soportarme Hammi, deberían darte un Grammy o un Oscar o algo, algo deberían de darte, eres la mejor sin duda mi ardilla golosa, te quiero con todo lo que tengo de corazón y también con lo que no tengo de el. En fin, solo quería agradecerles a mis niñas hermosas porque sin duda las amo y quiero que todos lo sepan. las quiero... espero que les haya quedado claro ;)

Adiós mis niños, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, los amo, jamás lo duden.

Atte: Sunako.


	2. Chapter 2

Claro Sunako... actualizar semanalmente ¬¬´quizás debería cuidar más mi boca y tener más cuidado con mi promesas ¿No es así? bueno pero no importa... !Ya estoy aquí! y como les decía antes mis niños preciosos... esta es una historia de pocos capítulos que sin duda tendrá una velocidad bueno... considero que rápida a comparación de mis demás fics en lo que me hacía del rogar con el NaruHina u.u.

Hablando e otra cosa... amo sus reviews *-* que bellos son conmigo, me encantan sus reviews *-* espero que en este capítulo me dejen uno ^^

Por cierto... sé que el nombre del fic es bastante raro, incluso para mi lo es, pero no desesperen mis niños preciosos, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán porque se llama así y muchas cosas serán claras para ustedes, espero de todo corazón que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen un preciso review, los amo con toda mi alma ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A la fuerza...**

Nunca había sufrido de insomnio, pero entendió que se debía a los nervios que sentía… jamás pensó caer en tan tremendo problema… Ser la tutora de: Namikaze Naruto, ¿Cómo se podía ser maestro de alguien que ni sabía que existías en este mundo? –Maldición- masculló la muchacha sobre su cama mientras era acompañaba por esa espesa oscuridad de la noche. -¿cómo le haré? Si ni mirarlo de lejos puedo…- cerró los ojos angustiada. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡De Namikaze Naruto dependía su beca para la universidad! ¡Tendría que lidiar con sus nervios, con su torpeza, con su timidez, con sus sentimientos… con su corazón! Pero estaba decidida, decidida y nerviosa… al menos podría congratularse de haber muerto en el intento.

-¡¿Mí prima será tu tutora!?- gritó Neji sorprendido.

-Así es, ¡¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que tenías una prima!?- afirmó en son de reproche mientras ponía una cara de indignación.

-¡Eres bastante idiota! ¡Todos saben que tengo una prima, todos conocen a mi prima!- gritó alterado por la idiotez del rubio.

-Bueno… a mí no me habías dicho…- reclamó indignado.

-¡Eres bastante imbécil, no es ningún secreto, tan solo jamás prestas atención a nada!- le regañó -¡Espero que no seas un patán con ella porque si no te las veras conmigo, es una chica tímida y muy especial y no te perdonare si le haces algo!- lo amenazó mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Calma! Me portare bien…- sonrió -¡Confía en mí!- le pidió. –A veces Neji da mucho miedo…- pensó en silencio mientras miraba los perlados ojos que lo miraban desaprobatoriamente.

-¡Y has tu mejor esfuerzo, no seas siempre un: cabeza-hueca!- le regañó.

-¡Daré lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo Neji!- sonrió con una inmensa confianza en sus ojos azules.

-¡Tks, así me gusta!- exclamó en sus adentros el Hyuga mientras veía al distraído rubio caminar hacía una dirección contraria a la suya. Ladeo los ojos: estaba preocupado, tampoco era un secreto el que Hinata estaba enamorada de ese imbécil de los cabellos dorados. –Maldición Hinata, espero que puedas manejar la situación…- pensó el Hyuga severamente preocupado por su prima.

Y ahí estaba ella… esperando a su tutorado en la biblioteca, miraba a cada instante el reloj sobre la pared, jugueteaba con su falda nerviosa, su corazón latía fuerte y sus manos le sudaban por los nervios. Ya era tarde y… y él no llegaba. Comenzaba a impacientarse, quería tirarse por la ventana o salir corriendo de ahí tan de prisa como sus piernas se lo permitieran, sus nervios estaban como los de un asustadizo gato y su corazón… su corazón estaba acelerado… la simple idea de tener sus hermosos ojos azules tan de cerca le congelaba el alma.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- exclamó el blondo mientras pateaba la puerta de la biblioteca y hacía su: "entrada triunfal".

-¡Silencio!- gritó la encargada de la biblioteca mientras se dirigía al muchacho con molestia.

-¡Ahh disculpe!- se rascó la nuca el rubio. Comenzó a caminar mientras veía a muchos jóvenes ahí estudiando o simplemente dirigiendo su atención sobre los libros. -¿Dónde estará?- comenzó a balbucear para sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar. –Maldición, debí decirle que Neji que me la presentará, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es físicamente- se quejó mientras se rascaba los cabellos estresado. Impaciente continúo caminando unos minutos más pero… nada, quizás la muchacha ya se había ido, digo, ya era tarde, impaciente e impulsivo decidió tomar medidas más drásticas al asunto: -¡¿Quién de ustedes es…- sacó el papelito del pantalón porque el muy idiota no recordaba el nombre de la muchacha -…Hinata Hyuga?!- gritó a todo pulmón para que todos los presentes en aquel lugar le escucharan con claridad.

¡Maldición! Sintió el suelo temblarle cuando escucho su simple nombre ser pronunciado por los labios más dulces del mundo. La Hyuga ladeó la mirada y lo encontró ahí… parado en medio de la biblioteca preguntando por su paradero, quedo ensimismada, petrificada ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Se inquietó mientras intentaba contestar al llamado… la voz se le rompió en el momento en el que escucho la voz de él reclamar su nombre.

-¡Joven! ¡Salga inmediatamente de la biblioteca, este es un lugar de silencio y paz, no es para estar gritando!- regañó la señora de edad mientras se dirigía al rubio.

-Bueno yo…- sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Salga!- grito la señora.

-Pero…- quiso justificarse el rubio.

-¡Fuera!- vociferó la mujer renuente ante las suplicas del rubio. El muchacho enojado tomo su saco y la mochila y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del lugar mientras refunfuñaba molesto.

-Vi… viene conmigo…- exclamó Hinata haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo sobrehumano que incluso ella no comprendía del todo.

-¿Viene con usted señorita Hyuga?- cuestionó la bibliotecaria ilusa.

-¡Así es! Él… es mi tutorado- anunció nerviosa mientras luchaba por no desmayarse y quedar en ridículo frente al rubio.

-Ah bueno… si es de esa forma… entonces supongo que puede quedarse ¡Pero guarde silencio, jovencito!- regañó la señora mientras lo miraba estrictamente.

-Sí, sí, se lo prometo- murmuró mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nervioso. El blondo entonces ladeó la mirada hacía la figura menuda junto a él. Definitivamente a pesar de ser primos eran… diferentes, Neji tenía una mirada fuerte y dura y ella… tenía un rostro suave y amable, una sonrisa sincera y delicada, aunque el tono de pupilas era el mismo y la tez de la piel era muy semejante… -Por suerte…- pensó el rubio en silencio –No es muy bonita, eso sí sería un problema…- se dijo. –Sería un problema porque no le pondría atención jamás a lo que me dijera o tendría problemas con Neji por cortejar a su prima- suspiró relajado. El rubio la siguió hasta una mesa donde habían muchos libros, el blondo hizo un gesto desaprobatorio… maldición como odiaba las malditas matemáticas. Por otro lado… tenía que pasar esa maldita materia si quería jugar el partido final contra su enemigo de toda la vida… y la única forma de que Asuma lo dejará participar en el juego era: pasando esa maldita materia que llevaba arrastrando un semestre. Suspiró fastidiado, trato de poner un mejor rostro a las matemáticas y decidió poner todo de su parte para pasar… -Entonces… ¿Tú eres la prima de Neji?- interrogó mientras la miraba sin emoción.

-¡eh! ¡Sí! Neji, es mi primo- anunció nerviosa mientras bajaba la mirada extremadamente sonrojada. –Calma Hinata, calma- se repetía en silencio mientras luchaba por mantener el control de esa tensa situación. Tenía que ponerse sería... no podía dejar que sus sentimientos por ese muchacho salieran a la luz… tenía que conseguir esa beca. Apretó los puños buscando un poco de valor cosa que tuvo que rascar mucho en la alacena de su alma. -Bien…- balbuceó con un tibio tono de voz –empezaremos con…- anunció. ¡Maldición! Ese rubio se distraía rápido y con cualquier cosa inútil. –Na… Naruto…- llamó, pero ese chico no prestaba atención a lo que ella le decía, ella bajo la mirada decepcionada.

Habían pasado casi cuatro sesiones y seguían igual… ella luchando contra ese enorme océano de sentimientos, contra esa enorme manada de nervios y él… distrayéndose con cualquier cosa tonta y sin sentido. ¿Qué haría? ¡¿Qué?! Tenía que enseñarle… tenía que guiarle…

El rumor recorrió la escuela… la chica más tímida ayudando al chico más popular de la escuela, sin duda Hinata fue la comidilla de las fieles seguidoras del rubio.

-¿Cómo te va con Naruto?- interrogó Tenten seriamente curiosa de averiguar cómo estaba manejando Hinata tan tensa situación.

-¡Mal!- se quejó mientras estampaba la cabeza sobre su pupitre.

-Pero Hinata, tienes que darte prisa, solo tienes menos de cinco semanas- le recordó.

-Lo sé…- murmuró mientras mirada hacía la ventana, suspiró resignada. –Quizás a Sakura Haruno le pondría más atención de la que me pone a mí…- resopló ofuscada.

-Vamos… tampoco puedes compararte con ella, es una cabeza-hueca- juzgó Tenten tratando de alentarla.

-Pero a él le gusta así…- musitó mientras los veía platicar bajo un árbol en el patio de la escuela. –Ella ni siquiera le presta atención…-

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- vociferó Tenten, la chica salió de sus pensamientos y conclusiones y dirigió la mirada a su furtiva amiga –Cariño… no intentes compararte con ella… tenle consideración, esa chica sale perdiendo junto a ti… tan solo los hombres son muy idiotas a veces- intentó consolarla.

-Mataría por tener un momento de su atención…- se mordió el labio inferior frustrada.

-Deja de decir disparates ¿Quieres? Mejor esfuérzate, enfócate, recuerda tu sueño… aquello que anhelas con el corazón desde hace mucho, no te dejes caer…- le sonrió cálidamente. La Hyuga notó ese brillo en sus ojos marrones, esa luz de esperanza.

-¡Tienes razón!- sonrió. -¡Daré lo mejor de mí! ¡Aunque le quiera más de lo que pueda soportar! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí para que me ponga atención!- apretó el puño y corrió hacía la puerta. -¡Gracias Tenten! ¡Ya tengo una idea!- le guiñó el ojo y se apresuró a salir de ahí con una inmensa sonrisa en la boca.

Quizás debió ser más cuidadosa… quizás no debió revelar sus sentimientos hacia él como si no hubiera nadie aún en la escuela… había cometido un grave error que más tarde pagaría…

Llegó a la biblioteca, se sentó en el mismo lugar en espera de su llegada, como siempre… llegó tarde, nerviosa le alzó la mano para que caminara hacía donde ella estaba sentada. El muchacho estaba embelesado… hablar con Sakura Haruno lo volvía más idiota, justo cuando uno pensaba que no podía ser más menso y distraído venía corriendo como idiota haciéndote ver que aún no mostraba toda su estupidez. Le ponía mal verlo así… con esa cara de imbécil enamorado… eso no era bueno para su corazón, suspiró recordando su lugar: era su tutora y nada más.

-Na… Naruto- le llamó con ese tibio tonito de voz dulce que poseía. El rubio no escuchaba… aparentaba tener huecos los oídos. –Naruto…- volvió a llamar con un poco más de volumen en sus palabras. Pero nada… ni la más mínima pizca de atención por parte del idiota rubio. Harta se alteró -¡Naruto!- le gritó enojada. El muchacho parpadeó iluso -¡Hagamos un trato!- le propuso cuando logró conseguir su atención.

-¿u… un trato?- interrogó sin entender.

-Sí, un trato- sonrió ella reiterando su afirmación.

-¿De qué se trata?- cuestionó curioso.

-Qué te parece si… - sonrió alegre de tener por vez primera un poco de su tan deseada atención –Si… después de cada sesión te premio- le propuso.

-¿Qué clase de premio?- inquirió mientras se tallaba el mentón con la mano.

-¡Un inmenso tazón de ramen!- prorrumpió ella mientras hacía un ademan con las manos. Solo vio… como sus ojos brillaron intensamente. -¿Te parece?- cuestionó neciamente sabiendo su enmudecida respuesta. La emoción del chico rubio fue tan estrepitosa que solo le resto afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza y con la sonrisa de idiota sobre su boca.- ¡Bien!- sonrió -¡Es un trato!- esbozó una bonita sonrisa. –Empecemos con… suma de fracciones algebraicas- el rubio hizo un gesto de fastidio. -¡Vamos será divertido!- le aseguró y él la miro con cara de: "No eres una chica normal ¿cierto?" –Mira te lo enseñare de una forma tan sencilla que lo entenderás perfectamente… presta atención…- le pidió con cuidado –Recuerda que después iremos por tu tazón de ramen- recordó a lo que los ojos azules del rubio brillaron de inmensa emoción y dispuesto trató de ponerle atención. –Primero…- comenzó con la clase la muchacha.

-¡Ah ya! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Qué fácil!- exclamó furtivo el rubio después de un par de horas.

-¡¿Enserio entendiste?!- cuestionó emocionada la Hyuga.

-La verdad no… pero ya quiero irme a casa…- resopló aburrido.

-¡Calma, pronto nos iremos! fíjate bien… comenzaremos de nuevo…- le anunció.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya entendí!- gritó después de un par de horas más.

-¿Es enserio o lo dices solo por qué ya quieres irte a casa?- cuestionó con miedo.

El chico sonrió pícaramente –Ponme un ejercicio y compruébalo por ti misma- le guiñó el ojo.

Ella lo miró un poco desconfiada –Bueno…- comentó mientras escribía sobre una hoja de papel. –Aquí tienes… diez ejercicios, si los resuelves correctamente vamos por ese tazón de ramen- le dijo.

-¡Excelente!- manifestó él mientras tomaba el papel -¡Esto será pan comido!- exclamó mientras se arremangaba la camisa emocionado y con una sonrisa de triunfador que ella no pudo dudar de la seguridad que irradiaba. Ella sonrió mientras lo veía tan enfocado en su labor. Eso le gustaba de él… ese espíritu tan insaciable, tan inapagable, esa llama que tenía de alma, esa inmensa llama inmensa e insaciable. -¡Terminé!- exclamó después de un buen rato.

-Déjame ver…- pidió ella. Después de un rato dijo… -¡Vamos por ese tazón de ramen!- se levantó y le mostró la hoja de papel. -¡Perfecto, ningún error! ¡Lo entendiste Naruto!- gritó emocionada mientras le extendía la hoja.

-¡Si, al fin, después de todo… no es tan difícil!- sonrió y entonces cuando se dieron cuenta… ya estaban en Ichiraku´s -¡Por favor viejo, un enorme tazón de ramen!- exclamó hambriento el blondo ojiazul, ella solo se rió emocionada.

-¡Enseguida!- contestó el dueño de Ichiraku´s ramen. El muchacho se relamió los labios emocionado mientras veía ese suculento tazón frente suyo.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- argumentó emocionado para luego dar el primer bocado de muchos que daría. Hinata se alegró de verlo comer con tanto gusto… ese era un bonito regalo por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-Naruto, esa chica… ¿Es tú novia?- le preguntó el dueño del lugar señalando a la Hyuga. Quizás ese comentario había sido muy atrevido.

-¡No, no, no!- se alteró ella terriblemente sonrojada.

-¡Es mi tutora! ¡Me ayuda con el álgebra!- anunció con la boca llena.

-¡ah ya veo! ¡Seguro este chico es un dolor de cabeza para usted, ¿verdad señorita?!- se burló el hombre.

-En realidad…- murmuro nerviosa. –Es un buen discípulo, es distraído pero cuando lo desea pone atención y logra grandes cosas – sonrió la muchacha, el rubio la miró… le desconcertó aquello que de sus labios habían salido, tan solo la observó con una seriedad infinita.

-¡Vamos te llevo a casa Hinata!- gritó alterado después de comer.

-¡No es necesario!- aseguró sonrojada.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Me has invitado a un delicioso ramen, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!- exclamó hiperactivo.

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú te lo ganaste con tu esfuerzo, no hay nada que agradecer!-

-¡Qué te llevaré a casa dije!- anunció mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la obligaba a subirse a su coche, luego arrancó y comenzó a manejar –Y estén…- carraspeó -¿Dónde dices que vives?- se rió nervioso el idiota rubio hiperactivo.

-Gracias- agradeció ella cuando llegó a casa.

-De nada- esbozó una enorme sonrisa el rubio mientras se despedía de ella.

Ilusionada camino hacía su habitación, había pasado una hermosa tarde en compañía del rubio y su sonrisa estaba en modo: automático. Se tiró sobre su cama con la sonrisa sobre sus labios. Sabía muy bien que tan solo era su simple tutora pero ni eso le haría disipar la felicidad que la embargaba con mucha ímpetu.

Las cosas entre ambos comenzaban a mejorar notablemente, Naruto con dificultad pero le ponía atención a la muchacha cuando ésta estaba explicando algo importante, ahora es cuando comenzaba a descubrir el lado bonito de las matemáticas. Ahora ella y él… se llevaban mucho mejor, se podía decir que eran… amigos.

Pero el ser amigos no era del todo bueno… no era bueno para las chicas que acosaban al rubio y que morían de celos al saber que Hinata Hyuga (una chica tímida y nada especial) tenía su completa atención. Entonces… era cuando los rumores comenzaron a golpear la escuela con su estrepitoso palpitar. Las cosas solo iban a comenzar a empeorar de poco en poco y todo por culpa… de la presidenta del club de fans del rubio, una tal: Shion.

El rumor comenzó a correr como una maldita plaga mortal, el chisme: "Hinata Hyuga estaba enamorada de Naruto y tan solo pretendía engatusarlo con aquello del: tutorado". Era fácil creerlo si se estaba ardida por ver a esa chica nada especial platicar y pasar tiempo con el bombom de la escuela. Era fácil de creer…y más porque en realidad… si estaba enamorada de él.

El rumor plagó la escuela por completo… ahora se murmuraban cosas cuando veían a Hinata caminar por los pasillos o la señalaban con desprecio… quizás ella aún no estaba del todo consciente de la situación a la que le estaban enredando con tanta saña.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?- murmuró la Hyuga confundida cuando todos la menospreciaban, y la miraban con un rostro desaprobatorio como si en realidad hubiera hecho algún tipo de delito o bajeza vil y sin perdón.

Tenten hizo una mueca, ni ella, ni Kiba, ni Shino ni mucho menos Neji estaban al tanto de aquel horroroso rumor que golpeaba la reputación de esa muchacha. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Pensaban.

Salieron al descanso y caminaban rumbo a la cafetería mientras veían como se le quedaban mirando a la Hyuga, Tenten comenzó a enojarse poco a poco y Kiba la acompañaba en su ira que de momento a otro se desbordaría.

La Hyuga en esa ocasión olvidó su desayuno en casa y decidió comprar comida en la cafetería de la escuela, caminaba con su bandeja rumbo a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos, el recorrido se le hizo eterno y sofocante, escuchaba murmullos… muchos de ellos, rápidos y no del todo perceptibles… pero por la forma que la miraban y por la manera en la que la apuntaban estaba segura de que no era para nada algo bueno, comenzó a ladear la mirada de un lado a otro mientras se percataba de las muchas miradas que la acosaban… de las muchas miradas que la perseguían con tanto desdén.

-¡Auch!- chocó contra alguien. – ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó lo más rápido que pudo con aquella chica.

-¡Has arruinado mi uniforme!- gritó indignada la muchacha.

-¡Lo siento mucho, lo lavaré!- exclamó apenada la Hyuga mientras intentaba ayudarla a reincorporase.

-¡No me toques!- gritó alterada. -¡Eres despreciable!- al escuchar eso Tenten se levantó de prisa de su asiento y corrió a rescatar a su amiga, la Hyuga quedo ensimismada al escuchar ese reproche con tanto desdén, todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas de nuevo…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- exclamó Tenten enojada a la chica aquella. -¡Te pidió disculpas, no fue su intención!- argumentó airosa la castaña mientras defendía a su amiga.

-¡Claro que no fue su intención!- murmuró con sarcasmo aquella muchacha pelirroja.

-¡¿De qué hablas!?- se exaltó Tenten mientras todos miraban el espectáculo.

-¡De seguro tampoco fue su intención ser la tutora de Naruto Namikaze!- denunció alebrestada. -¡De seguro tampoco es su intención pasar tanto tiempo con él por "estudio"!- continuó demandando. -¡Y de seguro tampoco es su intención el querer engatusarlo vilmente solo porque está enamorada de él!- bramó mientras señalaba inquisidoramente a la Hyuga. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Intentó cavilar Tenten.

-¡Maldición!- se maldijo Hinata cuando vio a toda la escuela escuchar aquellas blasfemias que contaban de ella y lo peor era… que el rubio estaba ahí presente y boquiabierta, la Hyuga apretó los párpados deseando que la tierra la tragara o que muriera en ese momento de un infarto, cualquier cosa sería buena. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que algo le arrancara un poco la vergüenza que sentía porque después de todo era una chica: frágil, tímida y dócil; hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento: Correr, correr, huir de la situación e intentar escapar de la inmensa vergüenza que la acosaba con tanta fiereza.

-¡Hinata!- clamó Tenten alterada mientras atisbaba como corría con tanta prisa y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Hizo un mohín enojada: habían herida a su amiga y eso en definitiva no lo soportaba. -¡Escúchame bien!- amenazó Tenten extremadamente furiosa. -¡Hinata no es de ese tipo de chicas y tú y todos ustedes!- gritó enfrentando a la escuela entera -¡Son unos tontos que no saben nada si eso piensan de ella!- vociferó con todas sus fuerzas, con cada rastro de energía que tenía en el cuerpo, con todo el tono de su voz.

Neji apenas estaba entrando a la cafetería mientras escuchaba todo el escándalo y veía como magníficamente Tenten había dado la cara por su amada prima. Kiba solo quiso correr detrás de la chica pero Shino le detuvo.

-Déjala sola- pidió el Aburame. Kiba no estaba seguro de eso… no quería dejarla sola… quería consolarla, quería abrazarla, quería limpiarle las lágrimas de sus perlados y preciosos ojos. Pero… sabía que quizás Shino tenía razón y necesitaba estar sola, bufó malogrado y terminó cediendo de mala gana pero con la mejor disposición, todo por el bien de ella…

Se apresuró, aligero el paso, aceleró la marcha de sus piernas; deseaba con todas sus ganas perderse… perderse y olvidar lo ocurrido… sentía desgarrado el pecho y la escena le apuñalaba los pensamientos… cerraba los ojos y veía sus zafiros azules sobresaltados, sus hermosos ojos azules, maldición… era un secreto, un maldito secreto… él jamás debía enterarse que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, él jamás debía enterarse… ¡Nunca! Sentía su pecho apretarle, afligirle las entrañas. Corría sin estar completamente segura de a donde deseaba llegar, solo sentía la adrenalina sobre su cuerpo, la bochornosa escena, su terror, su pánico, su vergüenza. Se encerró en el almacén del gimnasio: en ese reducido espacio donde guardaban las herramientas de limpieza, se encerró y cerró la puerta con seguro mientras reventaba en un inapagable llanto.

Sujetó sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras sentía sus mejillas completamente húmedas, mientras percibía el dolor sobre su corazón ya hecho añicos. Se daba de topes contra la pared mientras intentaba en vano cesar el llanto ya corrompido por aquellas afirmaciones sin precedentes.

-Hinata…- murmuraron del otro lado de la puerta, ella despabiló mientras intentaba enjugar sus lágrimas. Conocía al dueño de esa tibia voz llena de tanta serenidad. –Hina, ábreme por favor- pidió suplicante el Hyuga. Ella estaba tan avergonzada que no quería dirigirle la mirada a su amado primo. –Hina, por favor- suplicó una vez más desesperado. Estaba comenzando a cavilar en que botar la puerta sería una tarea difícil pero sin duda dispuesto a realizarla si era necesario. De pronto… el pestillo cedió y una rendija se abrió delicadamente, el Hyuga sonrió y de prisa entró al rescate, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y la Hyuga le saltó encima mientras escondía su enmudecido semblante sobre el torso de su primo. –Tranquila…- murmuró dulcemente mientras besaba su cabeza con ternura.

-Ne…ji…- murmuró con un inmenso esfuerzo sobre humano, puesto que el llanto le robaba el habla. -¿Tú no les crees, cierto?- interrogó con sus hinchados y preciosos ojos perlados.

-Por supuesto que no, sé que tú no serías capaz de algo así- sonrió mientras le apartaba las lágrimas de los ojos y la mirada con infinita devoción y afecto. La chica un tanto reconfortada volvió a hundir su cabellera en el pecho de su primo mientras lo abrazaba con inmensa fuerza.

Se mantuvieron callados mientras él la consolaba con su estrepitoso silencio. La abrazó y la reconfortó mientras escuchaba su agitada respiración y sus sollozos. Así se mantuvieron hasta que la escuela quedo completamente vacía y fue entonces cuando decidieron salir de ahí y volver a casa juntos. Camino a casa la sujeto de la mano como lo hacía cuando eran niños y con este gesto intento otorgarle toda la fuerza y consuelo que ella necesitaba, por ratos… le sonreía procurando hacerle creer que todo estaría bien.

Llegó a casa… estaba devastada, ¿Quién había corrido ese falso rumor? Claro que ella jamás pretendió seducir al rubio… la chica bien sabía que ese muchacho no estaba en sus posibilidades, sabía lo inmensamente alto que era para ella, sabía que era una estrella alta e inalcanzable. Jamás pretendió seducirlo o conquistarlo… lo único que quería era ayudarlo a pasar su maldita materia para que a ella le pudieran dar esa desgraciada beca que la acercaba a su sueño, eso era todo…

Estaba a punto de rendirse… de tirar la toalla, de echarse para atrás y lanzar sus esfuerzos al caño, ¡qué importaba la maldita beca! esto le estaba costando su reputación y su corazón estaba hecho un caos.

-No puedes rendirte por algo así…- exclamó Neji bajo el umbral de su habitación. Ella saltó asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó mientras soltaba la hoja de papel que estaba escribiendo donde se disculpaba con Kakashi por no poder cumplir su cometido satisfactoriamente.

-Tan solo vine a prevenir que cometas una tontería- le aseguró. –No puedes rendirte por culpa de un tonto rumor- le aleccionó.

-Pero Neji…- titubeó intentando reprimir sus lágrimas con la mirada gacha.

-Hinata…- suspiró cuando se acercó a ella. –Eres una persona extraordinaria, eres muy fuerte y capaz. ¿Recuerdas tu sueño? ¿Lo recuerdas acaso? Aquello que has añorado por años, aquello que has deseado, ¡Estás a punto de lograrlo! ¡No puedes dejarte vencer por un inútil y falso rumor!-

-¿Pero y si Naruto ya no quiere que le ayude?-

-¡Claro que querrá! ¡Él te necesita tanto como tú a él! ¡Tiene que pasar esa materia y tú has hecho un magnífico trabajo como docente!-

-Pero…- quiso rezongar nuevamente.

-Hinata…- la sujetó de los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos -Hablo muy enserio, eres sin duda una persona maravillosa, eres fuerte y valerosa, podrás con este obstáculo y saldrás triunfante de esto…- sonrió dándole fe. –Creo en ti, sé que puedes- Ella se alteró al escuchar esas hermosas palabras de su primo.

-¡Gracias Neji!- murmuró mientras reventaba en lágrimas y lo abrazaba.

Sin duda el sermón de Neji le había reconfortado el alma entera, su primo tenía tanta razón… ella tenía un sueño, uno muy grande y este tan solo era un inútil obstáculo que sin duda tenía que soslayar para obtener lo que realmente deseaba con todo el corazón. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar ¡Todo! Todo con tal de lograr su cometido. Neji estaba en lo cierto… el rubio necesitaba de ella, necesitaba pasar esa materia o perdería el año. Entonces Hinata… lucharía por el bien de ambos, por el sueño de ambos...

Al día siguiente en verdad fue un martirio llegar a la escuela… todo el mundo la mal miraba a su pasar, ella solo intentaba ser fuerte y no perder los escrúpulos. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, hasta que sintió una calidez sobre su muñeca… alzó la mirada y se encontró con los cálidos ojos de su mejor amiga: Tenten, ésta la sujeto con fuerza mientras le daba valor para continuar, Kiba también la miro sonriente y aun lado Shino compartía el mismo gesto en sus labios. La muchacha sintió valor, valor y fuerza para continuar.

Entró al salón y se sentó tratando de enfocar su mirada en sus amigos y no en la gente que la rodeaba. Por primera vez el rubio entró al salón sin armar alboroto… pasó junto a ella sin dirigirle la mirada o algún gesto mínimo. Ella sintió su indiferencia como una fuerte puñalada en el pecho, bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio, mientras le pedía a sus párpados que no lagrimaran.

El día transcurrió silencioso, cosa extraña… Para empeorar la situación esa tarde tenía que encontrarse con Naruto para continuar con el estudio, ya quedaba muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué haría? Se preguntó mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que la ignoraba con tanta indiferencia.

-¿Qué hago?- se interrogó mientras lo veía entrar a la biblioteca con la mirada pérdida.

El rubio se sentó en el lugar de siempre: junto a ella. No le dirigió ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto, ni la más mínima expresión, ella solo quería llorar… -¿Qué veremos hoy?- expuso yendo al grano como si lo único que deseara fuera que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí y no tener que dirigirle la mirada a la chica.

Ella entendió el mensaje repleto de frialdad: ¡Estudiar y ya! Por primera vez él iba a tomar enserio su papel de: pupilo y ella tendría que tomar enserio su papel de: tutora. Hablar de matemáticas, nada más, sin otro ningún rastro de socialización. ¡Tanto la odiaba!

Ahora… sus sesiones solo eran para estudiar y nada más, no hablaban de otra cosa, no dialogaban de cosas triviales, se perdieron las tardes de ramen, las risas ¡Todo! La Hyuga se reprochaba el brutal cambio del rubio, pero indignada lo terminó aceptando. Incluso él… ahora le prestaba atención y entendía todo a la perfección entonces ella descubrió… que no era para nada tonto tan solo era muy distraído.

-Todas las operaciones son correctas- murmuró mientras le entregaba el examen de prueba que le había dado para evaluar sus conocimientos. –Estás más que listo para el examen del lunes- anunció mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila. –Te deseo mucho éxito Naruto, sé que te ira muy bien, te has esforzado muchísimo, hasta luego- intentó sonreír y giró el cuerpo para retomar su camino y salir de ahí sin dirigirle la mirada nuevamente. Se apretó las ganas de llorar, ¡todo había acabado tan mal! –Es lo mejor…- pensó en sus adentros mientras intentaba salir de ahí… de pronto… algo se lo impidió, giró la mirada y lo encontró a él mientras la cogía del brazo con ligera fuerza.

-Paso por ti el sábado a las seis- le anunció mientras la miraba con un rostro serio.

-Ya no hay ningún tema que ver… estás perfectamente listo, te lo sabes todo, solo necesitas repasar para no equivocarte en el examen y te ira bien, ya no necesitamos más sesiones de estudio- exclamó ella intentando recuperar su brazo del agarre de él.

-Ya sé que hemos acabado con el estudio pero te estoy diciendo que pasaré por ti el sábado a las seis- afirmó renuentemente.

-No entiendo…- le murmuró confusa.

-…Saldremos en una cita, te debo mucho, sin duda sin ti jamás hubiera entendido nada de esto, creo que una cita es lo mínimo que puedo darte para compensarlo.- exclamó con sus indiferentes ojos azules.

-No tienes que darme nada a cambio- le afirmó ella alterada. –Era mi trabajo, yo era tu tutora y ya, he cumplido con mi parte, no hay nada que agradecer- le dijo mientras se disponía a salir de ahí, se acercó a la entrada de la biblioteca y…

-¡Yo te gusto ¿no?!- le gritó, suerte que no había nadie a esa hora en la biblioteca y menos en la escuela. Hinata sintió que todo le tembló… sintió su corazón desenfrenado… sintió miles de cosas. Bajo la mirada: no podía contestarle. –Es verdad ¿no? Entonces no hagas las cosas difíciles… paso por ti el sábado a las seis- murmuró mientras empujaba la puerta de la biblioteca y se disponía a salir de ahí sin la menor intención de volver a otorgarle una mirada más.

-¡¿Qué pretendes!?- le gritó al ver que se alejaba de ella.

-¡Devolverte el favor! ¡Lo admito: jamás hubiera podido aprender ésta materia si no hubiera sido por ti! ¡Te gusto! ¡Entonces pienso pagarte el favor con una cita! ¡Yo paso mi materia y tú sales conmigo y así todos terminamos ganando!- le gritó con un tono de voz tan gélido… que le hizo temblar. El rubio se giró y continuó con su camino.

-¡No quiero nada a cambio!- le reclamó enojada.

-¿Por qué te haces a la difícil?- rodó los ojos fastidiado.

La chica caminó hacia él con el rostro decidido y con una inmensa y palpable firmeza sobre sus pupilas pálidas. -¡Me gustas, si, ¿y qué?!- le confesó cara a cara (y ella que pensó que jamás le declararía sus sentimientos tan abiertamente) mientras sentía el coraje invadirle y la adrenalina correr por su menudo cuerpo. – ¡Pero esto no se trata de lo que yo sienta! ¡Se trata de que nuestro único trato, nuestro único lazo era de: pupilo y tutora, nada más! ¡No quiero tu compasión solo porque sabes que me gustas! ¡Ahórratela! ¡Y mejor pasa ese examen con una calificación perfecta, así tomare por hecho tu agradecimiento!- sofocada corrió hacía la puerta sin volver a mirarlo… el rubio quedó petrificado y nada pudo decir al respecto, eso no lo tenía planeado… no tenía planeado que ella lo rechazara con tanta ímpetu. Hizo una mueca enojado.

-Maldición- murmuró la peliazul mientras reventaba en llanto. ¡Jamás pensó que hiciera algo así! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca creyó que él por lástima la invitara a salir! ¡Eso era despreciable eso era… jugar con sus sentimientos! Pero se sentía orgullosa de cómo había actuado, digo, sus sentimientos ya no eran un secreto ni para él ni para el resto de la escuela y jamás planeó llegar a él gracias al tutorado, tan solo había sido cosa del azar…

Le había herido el corazón… nunca pensó que él actuara de esa manera… ¿En verdad ese era el chico que le gustaba? ¿Así de arrogante y presumido era? Estaba decepcionada…

El lunes no pudo preguntarle al rubio como le había ido en su examen… pero tampoco quería dirigirle la palabra. El martes al salir de clases se propuso ir a la oficina de Kakashi: como cada martes lo hacía después de que uno de sus pupilos presentara examen. Sabía que todo estaría estupendamente porque había visto al rubio sonriente y muy feliz.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó después de tocar la puerta, después de que le preguntaran: ¿Quién?

-Pasa- afirmó el maestro.

La muchacha entró con mucha ilusión mientras trataba de buscar algún gesto de evidencia en el cubierto rostro de su profesor, pero Kakashi… tenía la misma expresión para todos los ámbitos, para todos los escenarios...

-Buenas tardes profesor- saludó la Hyuga.

-Siéntate Hinata- solicitó éste mientras husmeaba entre sus cajones de archivos. La chica se apretó la falda con fuerza, mientras reprimía el tiritar de sus labios. Kakashi tomó el papel entre sus manos ocultando su contenido y la Hyuga no pudo evitar ponerse más que nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó Hinata?- le cuestionó con su único ojo visible.

-ammmm… bueno… yo…- no sabía de qué hablaba ese hombre. Al ver Kakashi la confusión invadir sus ojos perlas revelo el contenido… suerte que estaba sentada sino muy seguramente se hubiera desmayado… ¡¿Qué era aquello?! Se cuestionó en sus adentros mientras le arrebataba al profesor la hoja teñida de rojo, señal evidente de: reprobado. -¿Qué paso?- se interrogó asombrada mientras miraba el papel -¡él estaba listo!- se gritó a sí misma. –Seguro… estaba muy difícil el examen, seguro fue eso…- se consoló mientras exploraba el examen con la mirada -¡Maldición!- murmuró para sí misma, el maldito examen estaba aún más sencillo que los exámenes conato que ella le había aplicado, exámenes en lo que había salido si no es que excelente casi perfecto. Se mordió el labio tratando de hallar una explicación a ese asunto sin pies ni cabeza… -¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Qué?!- el pensamiento le punzaba el cerebro con inmensa ferocidad.

-¿Qué pasó Hinata?- volvió a cuestionar Kakashi tratando de sacarla de sus silenciosas cavilaciones. La chica salió del trance y miro fijamente a su maestro.

-Yo…- murmuró.

Después de salir de la oficina de Kakashi reventó en llanto mientras corría por la solitaria escuela… su sueño… su añorado sueño estaba ahora… roto. Sentía una frustración inmensa apretarle el alma sin misericordia, sentía tantas cosas dolorosas embargar su cuerpo. Corría como loca tratando de liberarse de tantos sentimientos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas… visualizó una alta figura en la puerta de la escuela… tragó duro y se detuvo en seco. Respiraba tratando de recuperar un poco del aire que había extraviado en su alocada carrera.

-Hola Hinata- sonrió cínicamente.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!?- le gritó llorosa.

-El examen estaba muy difícil…- mintió sonriente.

-¡Mientes!- le anunció enojada.

-Tienes razón… estaba terriblemente sencillo- una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro.

Ella trago saliva -¿Entonces… por qué?- le cuestionó alterada.

-Quizás el asunto hubiera sido diferente si…- esbozó una sonrisa –Si hubieras aceptado mi muestra de agradecimiento- le comunicó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó.

-¡Si Hinata, si quizás hubieras aceptado mi cita en este momento no estarías llorando!- le recriminó.

-¡¿Todo fue por la cita!?- vociferó alterada.

-Así es…- afirmó descaradamente.

-¡Arriesgaste tu partido final de futbol, arriesgaste perder el año… ¿solo por qué no acepte una cita?!- manifestó su incertidumbre atónitamente alterada.

-Así de idiota estoy- sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo…- comenzó a inhalar y exhalar tratando de mantenerse serena.

-Pero tranquila… estoy seguro… de que Kakashi te ha ofrecido otra oportunidad para que yo pase ese examen- sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó.

-Porque lo conozco… conozco a Kakashi… sé cómo es y más con su brillante alumna, él no dejará que te hundas por mi culpa- sonrió. –Es sencillo Hinata… lo único que tienes que hacer es… salir conmigo, solo una vez, nada más, nada malo pasará y supongo que no te preguntaré: ¿aceptas? Porque no tienes opción, desgraciadamente Hinata tu beca… está bajo mi poder- rió el blondo. Ella se apretó los labios reprimiendo sus lágrimas, ese chico… ¡Tenía la razón! ¡Maldición, tenía toda la razón! Y no quería arriesgarse… estaba demente… era capaz de perder el año o incluso su partido de futbol solo por cumplir su capricho. El rubio miró su rostro, sabía que ella no tenía otra resolución, sonriente se acercó a su oído y murmuró: -Paso por ti el sábado a las seis- después de eso… salió de ahí.

-Acaba de arreglarme una cita… a la fuerza- pensó cabizbaja.

* * *

Yo sé que a lo mejor odiaron a Naruto u.u incluso yo lo odie tantito por hacer sufrir a Hinata pero en el otro capitulo quizás lo amen ;) por cierto...¿Les gustó en capítulo? ojala que si u.u, espero sus tan ansiados reviews por favor.

Sin más, me despido, nos vemos la otra semana (Prometo que la otra semana si seré puntual u.u) los amo mis niños, sigan sonriendo.

Atte: Sunako.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Hola? !WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !Yo sé que todos y todas quieren mi cabeza! u.u ya por ahí me llegaron amenazas u.u pero pero pero... u.u (Ahí va con sus pretextos ¬¬´) !Qué no son pretextos! !Son realidades! estoy que muero de tarea, tenía la tarea hasta el cuello u.u estúpida universidad explotadora ¬¬´por culpa de mi tarea y de mis clases no había podido actualizar u.u y porque no había escrito el cap xD es que andaba pensando muy bien en como ira tomando forma la historia... pero cha cha chan, no es por nada pero el capítulo esta interesante.

!Ahhh mi niños, ya fuera de mis estúpideces, no saben como los amo y como los extrañe! !Y no saben como me enoja fallarles y romperles las promesas que con tanto cariño les hago! perdónenme u.u procuraré que no vuelva a pasar pero ya saben como soy (lo que me conocen) puedo demorarme pero jamás los dejaré ustedes saben que yo acabo mis historias porque las acabo... o al menos eso intento.

Un anuncio parroquial (Es que así dicen cuando voy a la iglesia xD) con respecto a los seguidores de: "Cielo perdido" mmm... me temo que les dejaré mal por no se cuanto tiempo, no es cosa mía solo que mi queridísima Hammi Yang anda super saturadísima de tarea y pendientes (Igual la universidad la tiene hasta el cuello) y no puedo presionarla, pobrecita u.u así que esperemos a que tenga un poquito de tiempo y escribiremos el capítulo, mientras tanto "Cielo perdido" estará en stop. Por mi parte mis historias no estarán en stop (como si estuviera escribiendo muchas historias xD) lo digo por: "La chica B" al menos "La chica B" seguirá fluyendo semana con semana (si es que no me atraso u.u)

Por cierto mis niños, mil gracias por dejarme sus preciosos reviews *-* los amos ahhh y ya en este capítulo descubriran porque se llama la historia: "La chica B" el nombre más decabellado que le he puesto a una de mis historias pero que sin duda... tiene una razón de ser... sin más les dejo con la historia no sin antes pedirles que me dejen un precioso review *-* los amo mis niños, les contestaré sus reviews, solo denme tiempo de desocuparme pero recuerden que los amo y los llevo en mi corazoncito.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Te contaré una historia...

La dejó helada y confundida ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en tener una cita con ella? ¿Qué no salía con Sakura Haruno, la chica más deseada de la escuela? ¿Por qué hacía esto? No entendía, no entendía nada… su cabeza solo daba innumerables vueltas sin resolución pero no importaba las muchas vueltas que le diera al asunto… simplemente seguía sin entender sus acciones tan precipitadas y su empeño por forzarla a salir con él ¿Qué tramaba? Eso mismo se preguntaba a cada suspiro que daba…

-¡¿Te obligó?!- exclamó Tenten mientras se ponía de pie de aquella cómoda cama y la veía asombrada.

-No… más bien… me chantajeó- comentó mientras miraba al suelo. –No entiendo porque hace esto…- musitó mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y bufaba un pesado suspiro de resignación. Tenten puso un gesto pensativo mientras posaba la mano sobre el mentón: intentaba discernir sin duda las intenciones del rubio pero… nada, no se le ocurría nada… ¿Era quizás por su egocentrismo de hombre? No… no se le ocurría nada, quizás tan solo era un mero capricho orgulloso…

-¿Aceptaste?- cuestionó Tenten.

-Tuve que, si no mis esfuerzos se irán al caño- murmuró melancólica.

-¡Ya sé!- gritó mientras saltaba de emoción y ponía una bonita sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó dudosa la chica.

-¡Hagamos que se arrepienta!- exclamó con malicia la muchacha mientras dejaba escapar una aterradora sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- murmuró pensativa mientras miraba con asombro a la castaña -¡Ya sé!- gritó efusiva -¡Me vestiré tan pero tan mal que sin duda se arrepentirá de salir conmigo por lástima!- exclamó decidida de su resolución.

-¡No, no, no, será al revés!- le exclamó mientras meneaba las manos en señal de negación.

-¿Al revés?- murmuró sin entender.

-¡Sí, estarás tan preciosa que se le caerá la baba y la sonrisa de idiota que tiene ya no será por la tonta de Sakura Haruno si no por ti!- exclamó furtiva mientras sus ojos castaños irradiaban luz emocionada.

A Hinata se le dilataron los ojos impresionada ¿Había escuchado bien? La Hyuga bajo la mirada y se observó –Sabes…- murmuró con el flequillo cubriéndole sus perlados ojos –Sería sin duda más fácil decepcionarlo que tentarlo…- expuso con la voz ligeramente cortada. ¿En qué pensaba su efusiva amiga? ¡Ella jamás podría tentar las pupilas del rubio! ¡Jamás! Sintió que la tomaba del mentón y la obligaba a alzar la mirada… Tenten tenía entre sus labios una preciosa sonrisa.

-Sin duda Hina- sonrió –Eres muy linda- le expresó tratando de subirle los ánimos. –Sin duda alguna… y te lo demostraré…- le demandó mientras la miraba con una seguridad que dejó helada a la chica, con una certeza que aunque esa chica estuviera mintiendo sin duda hasta el más astuto de los hombres le hubiera creído.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…- reiteró terriblemente en contra de esa alocada idea que sin duda no funcionaría.

-Moriremos en el intento…- se rió cómplice mientras le guiñaba el ojo tratando de depositar un poquito de esperanza en su alma. Se acercó y la tomó de las manos –Ven…- le pidió mientras la guiaba unos pasitos. –Mira… - le balbuceó mientras la ponía frente al espejo –obsérvate…- le pidió mientras la tomaba de los hombros y se paraba detrás de ella. -¿Qué ves?- le cuestionó.

-Nada especial…- contestó mientras miraba a una chica: dócil, tímida y miedosa frente a un espejo.

-¡Eres muy modesta!- le exclamó enérgica. –Yo veo unos preciosos y nada particulares ojos color perla como el tono de la luna llena, yo veo…- contaba mientras sonreía tan maternalmente que la Hyuga se llenó de una inmensa e inexplicable ternura –Yo veo… un precioso cabello sedoso y largo como el color de la noche…- le explicó mientras sonreía traviesa –yo veo… a una chica valerosa y fuerte que tan solo está escondida bajo el poder de su timidez- le murmuró. –Eres preciosa amiga y tú corazón sin duda es más grande que lo que aparenta… incluso yo me pregunto cómo cabe ahí…- se rió tantito.

-Gracias Tenten- la abrazó mientras soltaba una lágrima. –Pero no estoy segura de tu idea…- ¡Válgame Dios esa chica sí que era renuente! Eso pensó Tenten.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagamos algo!- propuso seria -¡Un trato!-

-¿Un trato?- susurró con un tono dubitativo sobre sus labios. En sus ojos había desconfianza y perplejidad ante las frases que emergían de los labios de su amiga.

-Así es- reiteró una vez más con un gesto travieso.

-¿De qué se trata?- murmuró levemente.

-Bien, si tú aceptas que yo te arregle y te deje preciosa para que el idiota rubio caiga a tus pies yo sin duda cometeré una locura…- sonrió con las mejillas cubiertas de rojo granate mientras se rascaba un poco su cobriza cabellera ondulada.

-No comprendo…- ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-¡Me le declararé a Neji si tú aceptas mi oferta!- desgañito terriblemente colorada.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló impactada Hinata mientras clavaba sus ojos en el semblante enrojecido de su amiga.

-Ya lo oíste…- murmuró mientras hacía un tierno puchero y miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-¡¿Enserio Tenten?!- interrogó aún un poco desconfiada por tan repentina afirmación meramente alocada y sin frenos.

-¡Qué si, si, si, lo haré, lo tomaré de los hombros y le diré: Me gustas Neji, maldición, me gustas tanto!- la castaña cerró los ojos mientras recitaba la letanía que le declararía al Hyuga que le robaba los pensamientos, sus mejillas estaban manchadas en color escarlata.

La muchacha de los ojos perlas… se conmocionó mientras contemplaba a su amiga enrojecer. -¿Estás segur…

-¡Si, si, lo estoy, porque ya no puedo más! ¡Pero carezco de valor Hinata y ya me harté! ¡No me importa que no tenga ni la más mínima y remota posibilidad con tu primo, no me importa, yo solo quiero que sepa lo que siento! ¡Y estoy preparada para lo peor! Porque… evidentemente sé de antemano que me rechazará…- masculló con el semblante entristecido. -¡Peor no importa, no pretendo nada, solo que sepa lo que siento y ya!- sonrió. Hinata estaba absorta mientras escuchaba con mucha delicadeza y claridad las palabras de su amiga… Sin duda… el corazón de la castaña era completamente inmenso, inmenso y precioso.

-Está bien, acepto- sonrió dulcemente tratando de ser tan valiente como su amiga.

Tenten esbozó una radiante sonrisa que surcaba su rostro por completo -¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Haré que ese rubio se derrita!- le aseguró con convicción.

La peliazul tan solo sonrió… sabía que eso de que el rubio cayera a sus pies era la más graciosa de las bromas, sin duda era una cierta broma, pero no se trataba de lo que ella quisiera si no de la resolución en la mirada de Tenten, en verdad quería expresarle sus sentimientos a Neji Hyuga y sin duda estaba tomando aquello de la cita como un mero pretexto para armarse de valor y expresarle sus sentimientos, porque la presión que sentiría al haber hecho ese "trato" con Hinata la orillaría a manifestar cada uno de sus sentimientos frente a ese chico. Hinata… solo sonrió, su amiga era brava y valiente, además… su corazón era completamente inmenso, estaba orgullosa de que fuera su amiga. Sonrió cómplice mientras aceptaba su "trato".

Muchas cosas cruzaban por su mente como un maldito carrusel sin fin, sin duda… estaba confundida, con el pensamiento complicado y con los sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué pretendía ese rubio? Suspiraba extremadamente afligida mientras sentía su pecho ser oprimido por sus incertidumbres que devoraban su alma a cada instante. Se mordía el labio y mientras lo hacía… el tiempo se le escapó…

-No sé cómo sucedió esto- masculló perturbada mientras invitaba a pasar a la muchacha castaña a su casa.

Sin duda era… sábado por la tarde. -¿Estás lista?- interrogó mientras dejaba escapar una risita traviesa. Hinata estaba recientemente bañaba y ahora se hallaba sentada frente al tocador de su agradable habitación color lila.

-Lista no, pero si preparada- masculló un poco intrigada y temerosa.

-Tú solo cierra los ojos… por lo demás… no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos- le guiño el ojo mientras se reflejaba su semblante en el espejo ovalado de su pacifica habitación, la chica de las pupilas plateadas tan solo asintió mientras veía las cortinas de su ventana ser sacudidas por el suspirar del viento… Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba esa imagen grabada en su mente.

Tan solo escuchaba el movimiento de muchos objetos… tan solo percibía el sonido de la respiración de su amiga… sentía los delicados aromas del perfume y del maquillaje y cavilaba acerca de la delicada manera en la que Tenten empleaba cada una de esas cosas sobre su rostro… la trataba como si de una muñequita de porcelana se tratara.

-Abre los ojos…- pidió después de haber dejado salir un suspiro de satisfacción. La muchacha hizo lo solicitado por su amiga, suavemente… deslizó sus pupilas hasta que contempló por completo la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos ¿Era ella, la misma? No pudo evitar el cuestionárselo con tanto empeño, sus pupilas acrecentadas expresaban su excesiva impresión, estaba asombrada… y aún no se la creía del todo… rozó con excesiva sutileza el reflejo del espejo. –Dime… ahora… ¿Qué ves?- expresó Tenten dejando fluir su incertidumbre sobre sus labios.

-No lo sé…- murmuró terriblemente sobrecogida. -¿Soy yo?- le cuestionó mientras miraba a su amiga desde el espejo con los ojos acrecentados.

-Eres tú…- le declaró con una sonrisa.

-Pero…- estaba impactada. –Esta no es la chica que vi hace unos días frente a este mismo espejo… no puede ser- aseguró inquietada.

-Es la misma chica lo que pasa es que su belleza estaba escondida, estaba oculta, como una hermosa flor hundida entre maleza y plantas parasitas, yo no hice nada de más tan solo le di luz a aquella flor y con esto floreció y emergió de la profundidad para presumir aquello que la obligaban a ocultar- sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias Tenten- aseguró mientras hacía un inútil esfuerzo por no llorar como una bebe.

-De nada- le regaló un gesto alegre mientras ella también intentaba en vano no llorar. –Mejor… démonos prisa, tu cita pronto llegará… y no pretendemos dejarlo esperando, lo único que deseamos es dejarlo perplejo- se mofó la chica. –Y vaya que se babeará…- caviló la chica marrón en silencio.

-Está un poco corto el vestido ¿no crees?- se quejó mientras lo jalaba tratando de cubrir la palidez nívea de su piel.

-¡Esta perfecto!- sonrió con malicia.

-Tenten no sé… yo creo que mejor otro atuendo sería apropiado- solicitó sonrojada.

-¡Hinata!- gritó irritada -¡Recuerda nuestro trato!- le recordó. Hinata echó un respingo al aire y mejor decidió ceder. -¡Lista!- exclamó mientras la esperaba al pie de la escalera -¡Baja!- le pidió. Hinata hizo lo solicitado con las mejillas prendidas al rojo vivo. -¡Estás preciosa, no lo dudes ni hoy ni nunca!, bueno… me voy…- le anunció mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo lleno de fuerza.

-¿Te vas?- sus ojos se estresaron al verla abrir la puerta de la enorme casa y comenzar su vereda hacía la salida de la mansión Hyuga.

-Sí, no quiero que Naruto me vea cuando llegue, te tiene que ver solo a ti, además… no quiero hacer mal trío- se burló y salió de ahí mientras le mandaba una mirada que decía tantas cosas indescifrables para otros mortales comunes pero no para Hinata quien sin duda después de tantos años de amistad había adquirido el poder de entender los silenciosos mensajes de Tenten, esa mirada era un claro: "Se tu misma, tranquila, nada malo pasará" le guiñó el ojo y su silueta se perdió entre el cielo rojizo del ocaso que estaba sobreviniendo.

-Gracias…- le murmuró al viento. Entró de nuevo a la casa mientras esperaba paciente la llegada del blondo ¿Paciente dije? Rayos… confundo términos… en realidad estaba… algo peor que nerviosa, sentía las piernas temblarle y las manos le sudaban, estaba como un gato asustadizo: cualquier ruido la hacía sobresaltarse y soltaba un ligero chillido estremecida. Taconeaba sobre la mullida alfombra mientras intentaba no perder la cordura frente a sus sentimientos. Por suerte… su padre estaba de viaje y su hermanita tenía entrenamiento en la escuela así que… estaba sola en esa enorme casa.

Comenzaba a jugar con el tono rosa de su boca mientras luchaba por no morderse los labios nerviosa. De pronto… escuchó el sonido de un auto pegarse en la verja, dio un respingo y decidió salir a acechar… tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo jaló hacía sí mientras sentía una fuerte ventisca ingresar a su casa sin permiso de nadie…

Sin duda se le había hecho tarde. Cuando visualizó la mansión de su casa se relajó tantito, pegó en la puerta el coche y se apresuró a bajar para tocar el timbre y acabar con esto de una buena vez. En eso estaba… estaba metido en su sano labor de bajar del auto: abrió la puerta y de pronto… escuchó el rechistar de la enorme puerta de caoba maciza, curioso… rotó la mirada mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros dejando ver el cielo azul de sus ojos zafiros, el viento estaba muy fuerte… sin duda el viento… jugueteaba con su dorado cabello, posó las mano sobre la orilla de la puerta de su flamante coche rojo intenso y si… había mucho aire, demasiado viento, y aire y aliento fue precisamente lo que le faltó cuando la vio emerger delicadamente de la comisura de la enorme puerta. Se quedó simplemente petrificado mientras observaba a esa preciosa muñeca de porcelana fina mirarlo con las mejillas coloreadas en carmín al natural, perdió el habla mientras quedaba como un reverendo idiota y es que quizás… el plan de Tenten dio resultado. Seguro Tenten se hubiera burlado del rubio si lo hubiera visto con la cara de imbécil que puso al ver a su preciosa amiga. El tiempo se le detuvo –Preciosa…- fue el único pensamiento que agolpó su mente sin descuido. -¡Auch!- chilló mientras sentía el viento empujar la puerta de su auto y aplastarle los dedos. Él tenía reflejos muy rápidos y lo sentidos muy bien desarrollados y todo cortesía del: futbol, pero en esos momentos tanto sus reflejos como sus sentidos estaban concentrados frente a la preciosa figurilla frente a él y fue tan grande su descuido que no pudo defenderse ante el ataque del resoplar del copioso viento alebrestado.

-¡Naruto!- gritó ella mientras lo veía sacudirse la mano para luego intentar consolar su dolor. Se apresuró tanto como pudo, porque esos tacones le entorpecían el caminar. Olvidó su timidez cuando lo vio gritar de dolor. Se acercó presurosa y angustiada mientras sondeaba el daño que él se había hecho en la muñeca. -¡Dios mío!- farfulló alterada mientras observaba el golpe. -¿Te duele mucho?- le cuestionó con sus enormes y hermosos ojos. El tragó duro, no sabía que contestar, sin duda se había quedado sin habla y como pudo contestó un:

-No, no me duele- sonrió travieso.

-Ven- le pidió mientras lo guiaba hasta la sala de la casa. Él sin duda entró sin reproches mientras escaneaba a la preciosa muchacha frente a él. –Siéntate por favor, ahorita regreso- le informó mientras salía de ahí en busca de algo… él solo tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza. Regresó después de unos pocos instantes y entre sus delicadas manos sostenía un: botiquín de primeros auxilios. De pronto se rió con timidez –En realidad… no sé qué hacer- se alteró angustiada mientras sostenía su mano malherida.

-Te ves preciosa- la sacó de su angustia con esa inesperada afirmación.

-¿ehhh?- dejó salir un murmulló espontáneo cuando escuchó esa declaración de parte de él.

-Digo, que en realidad no me duele- se rió nervioso, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, había sigo algo… algo automático. Ella se relajó, quizás había escuchado mal… si, seguramente eso había sucedido, era lo más probable.

-Qué bueno…- sonrió mientras le ponía un poco de pomada y tocaba sus dedos verificando que no hubiera fractura ni algo más grave.

-Y… que te ves preciosa…- ¡Maldición lo dijo de nuevo y ni cuenta se dio! Evidentemente ella supo que no escuchó mal, no se podía escuchar mal dos veces en menos de dos minutos ¿cierto? ¿O sí se podía?

-Ahhh bueno… no tienes que ser tan caballeroso conmigo- sonrió nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente cosa que a él sin duda le gustó, le gustó el colorete natural de sus pómulos.

-No estoy siendo caballeroso… estoy siendo sincero…- le informó. De pronto sintió que el aire se le tornaba muy escaso, sintió que él le robaba espacio a cada segundo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba prácticamente recostada sobre el sofá mientras él yacía sobre ella con las pupilas azules clavadas en sus pupilas perlas, no sabía que hacer…

-¿Naruto?- murmuró asustada.

-¡Ahhh lo siento!- exclamó al percatarse del enorme espacio que le había robado a la muchacha, quizás sus ojos perlas tenían un poder hipnotizador que él no conocía del todo pero que sin duda… estaba experimentando. ¡Maldición era la prima de uno de sus mejores amigos! Se reprochó mientras drásticamente se alejaba de ella.

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba rato sujetándole la mano –Lo siento- exclamó mientras le soltaba la muñeca sonrojada.

-¡Ahh me duele!- se quejó repentinamente el blondo.

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡Déjame ver!- le solicitó desesperada mientras de nuevo sujetaba su varonil mano que sin duda era más grande y fuerte que la de ella.

-Así ésta mejor- sonrió travieso el rubio mientras sujetaba con fuerza su delicada muñeca. –Vamos- le pidió mientras la jalaba y la sacaba de su casa para subirla a su auto. Estaban en la puerta… de pronto se giró y mientras la devoraba con la mirada le dijo: -¿Recuerdas que te dije que en nuestra cita nada malo pasaría?- argumentó el rubio.

-Emmm…- vaciló alterada –Si, si lo recuerdo- aseguró confundida mientras sentía ese fulgor de sus ojos acelerarle la bomba de su pecho.

-Pues olvídalo.- le pidió sonriente. Ella no entendía. -En realidad… ahora… estoy dudando mucho de esa promesa que te hice- expuso mientras la recorría con la mirada, le sonrió y le abrió la puerta del coche. ¿Qué fue eso? Se cuestionó al sentir toda la atención de sus ojos sobre ella, ¡Nunca en ninguna de sus clases le había puesto tanta atención como en esos momentos! Pensaba que quizás… era cuestión de tiempo para desmayarse… -¿A dónde quieres ir?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-No sé…- rió nerviosa –Decide tú…- le pidió dulcemente apenada.

-Esa sin duda es una mala idea de la que podrías arrepentirte- se burló el muchacho.

-¿Por qué, qué se te ocurre hacer?- interrogó con sus inmensos ojos llenos de duda e ingenuidad.

-Se me ocurre ir al cine…- le aseguró mientras miraba su rostro brillar.

-Es una buena ide…-

-Y pudiéramos besarnos hasta que terminé la película- quizás solo lo dijo porque quería jugar con la inocencia de esa chica la cual se sonrojo cuando escucho aquello salir de sus labios, no, mentira, lo único que quería era… hacerla sonrojar, porque se le tornaba un gesto en extremo demasiado tierno. Solo vio cómo se enrojeció drásticamente mientras se ponía más nerviosa aún. –Tranquila… no te preocupes- la consoló. –Si no sabes cómo se hace…- la tomó de la barbilla mientras le robaba el espacio y la mirada con profundidad –Yo con gusto… podría enseñarte- siguió con su necio juego de niños.

-¡Naruto!- gritó alterada mientras se sofocaba por la cercanía de él.

El rubio se carcajeó de ella mientras la veía quedar intensamente perturbada y con el rubor hasta en sus orejas pálidas. –Bromeaba, solo bromeaba- exclamó entre risotadas. Ella se sintió avergonzada por la "bromita" del rubial.

-¡No fue gracioso!- exclamó mientras inflaba los cachetes enojada.

-Para mí lo fue…- le contestó con una risa traviesa.

-No juegues así- le pidió alterada.

-¿Te molesta que juegue así?- le interrogó mientras alzaba una ceja. –Bien, entonces no juguemos, vayamos enserio, vamos al cine y te doy unas clases para aprender a besar…- ella se puso de mil colores al escuchar esa propuesta. –Bromeaba, bromeaba- se mofó de ella. –Mejor vayamos por un helado para que se te baje el tono de tus mejillas- le propuso mientras arrancaba el auto y manejaba hacía su destino.

Estaba abrumada, no sabía cómo comportarse ni que decir y quedo peor cuando lo contempló con la debida atención: tenía el cabello inevitablemente alborotado, con la maldita sensual sonrisa sobre sus labios, la playera blanca y ligera y encima una chaqueta negra que le daban un aire de chico malo, jeans ajustados y tennis, sin duda… se veía muy bien.

Odiaba los tacones y cada paso los maldecía, porque su caminar se había vuelto pesado, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar porque los tenía puestos: -Cierto, Tenten me obligó- se contestó mientras continuaba intentando caminar con ellos, suspiró mientras intentaba no hacer el ridículo y quedar expuesta a las burlas del sexy rubio.

-Ven…- le murmuró bajito mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella y la sacaba de sus casillas mientras inevitablemente se sonrojaba. ¡Le estaba tomando de la mano! Rayos quizás debería existir un manual para saber cómo comportarse frente a Namikaze Naruto porque sin duda ella lo estaba haciendo muy mal. –Relájate…- le propuso mientras la miraba con la miraba gacha y el colorete en sus mejillas. –Vamos, come tu helado o se derretirá- le incitó mientras miraba la copa llena de deliciosas bolas de helado. La chica miró la copa de helado: estaba muy apenada como para comer frente a esos preciosos ojos azules que la dejaban congelada. -¡Ah ya sé!- rió él como si hubiera descubierto un secreto. Ella lo observó extrañada y sin entender. Él tomó delicadamente la cuchara de la copa de helado de ella y muy delicadamente tomó una leve porción, ella observaba sus inesperados movimientos mientras se preguntaba: -¿Qué pretende?- dulcemente el rubio acercó la cuchara a la boca de la ojiperla. –Di: ahhh- le pidió Naruto mientras insistente acercaba la cuchara a la cavidad.

-Puedo hacerlo sola…- exclamó sonrojada mientras intentaba quitarle la cuchara de helado. Entonces… sus dedos se rozaron delicadamente, el rubio insistente no soltó el objeto.

-Di: Ahhh- le volvió a pedir renuentemente. Ella rendida decidió ceder y abrió tantito la boca, él delicadamente introdujo la cuchara mientras sonreía, ella tomó el helado y después el rubio tomó su mano de la muchacha la cual aún sujetaba la cuchara y la obligo a invitarlo de su helado. Ella lo miró desconcertaba puesto que ya había chupado la cuchara.

-Mmmmm….- murmuró el rubio mientras degustaba el chocolate. –Un beso indirecto sabor a chocolate…- le sonrió pícaramente, le encantaba fastidiarla y sin duda le funcionó… ella se alteró terriblemente.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar con esas cosas?- le pidió amablemente sonrojada.

-No- se burló él.

-Mejor vayamos a comer ramen…- solicitó ella. Él sin duda accedió ante esa preciosa propuesta.

-¡Naruto! ¡De nuevo por aquí!- exclamó el dueño de Ichiraku´s ramen, el hombre mayor agudizó más la vista y de pronto… su semblante se mostró impresionado. -¿Ustedes dos son novios?- cuestionó sin discreción en sus palabras al ver a la pareja llegar.

El rubio mostró una enorme muy enorme sonrisa en sus labios y la muchacha sin duda se sonrojó al extremo mientras intentaba negar con furor aquella mentira.

-Algo así…- se rió el rubio mientras la veía alterarse fervientemente y sus mejillas ser visitadas por un tono granate e intenso.

-¡No, eso no es cierto!- exclamó la muchacha saliendo de su enmudecimiento.

-Es tímida, aún no acepta nuestro amor- se rió el rubio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. -¿Verdad, cariño?- le cuestionó mientras la tomaba del mentón. –Tranquila, tú solo sígueme el juego- le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Muchas felicidades Naruto!- exclamó Ayame quien salía de la cocina con un plato lleno de tallarines.

-¡Válgame Naruto, no creí verte alguna vez con novia! ¡Con lo especial que eres!- se rió el señor. -¡Para celebrar el ramen va por mi cuenta esta noche!- expuso Teuchi con entusiasmo.

Ambos se sentaron y Hinata con timidez observó su enorme plato de ramen mientras de reojo veía al rubio disfrutar de su enorme tazón repleto de ramen.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata, no tienes hambre?- le cuestionó mientras veía su tazón casi intocable. -¡Vamos come, no seas tímida!- propuso sonriente el rubio. -¡Ya se!- exclamó mientras le quitaba sus palillos. -¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡Di: ahhh!- le pidió sonriente. Y aunque era la misma frase que había dicho en la heladería… algo en sus ojos azules le decía a Hinata que estaba siendo sincero con ella, algo en su pecho le decía que estaba siendo sincero… que le estaba mostrando su verdadero ser. La muchacha abrió la boca con timidez y el rubio le crió como a una niña pequeña. -¿Rico, no?- interrogó sonriente.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó sorprendida por aquel sabor tan singular.

Teuchi sin duda alguna esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver a la preciosa pareja disfrutar de su ramen -¡Naruto! ¡A ésta chica si le gusta mi ramen!- se carcajeó -¡No cómo a esa otra chica que trajiste una vez! ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?- comenzó a cavilar el señor mientras se tocaba el mentón en señal de pensamiento. Hinata tan solo puso más atención –"¿Aquella otra chica?"- se cuestionó en silencio mientras esperaba lo que prontamente iba a decir aquel hombre. –S…Sa…- comenzó a balbucear tratando de recordar. -¡Sakura!- gritó mientras chasqueaba los dedos recordando aquel nombre. Hinata se puso pálida al escuchar ese nombre cosa que Ayame notó y tan solo codeó a su papa y le murmuró un:

-Papa, se más discreto- balbuceó la castaña en un tono bajo de voz. Teuchi mejor guardó silencio definitivo al notar su deliberada indiscreción.

-¡Por suerte, a Hinata si le gusta el ramen… eso la hace especial!- exclamó el rubio mientras llamaba la atención de los presentes en el local. La Hyuga alzó la mirada mientras lo miraba a los ojos asombrada por su repentino comentario tan oportuno. El rubio continúo comiendo sonriente y ella solo sintió que su pecho rebotaba más y más fuerte, se sonrojó y continuó degustando su ramen. Por su parte Teuchi y Ayame solo sonrieron.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- gritó efusivamente el rubio.

-Con permiso y muchas gracias, estuvo muy rico- se despidió cortésmente la Hyuga mientras sonreía con sinceridad.

-¡Buenas noches chicos, que se diviertan!- grito Teuchi y Ayame solo los despedía con un ademan de mano.

-¡Mañana volveré!- gritó a lo lejos el rubio sonriente.

Después de alejarse un poco de aquel local expuso: -Dijiste aquello de que éramos novios porque sabías que te darían el ramen gratis ¿cierto?- cuestionó ella. Él solo sonrió.

-Guárdame el secreto- le pidió con dulzura ella sin tener otra opción terminó cediendo.

Cuando ella se descuidó la volvió a coger de la mano mientras caminaban en silencio.

-¿Naruto?- murmuró sonrojada. -¿A dónde vamos? ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde?- argumentó con timidez.

-Tranquila, no es como si fueras cenicienta- se rió. –Solo… quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial antes de devolverte a casa- le aseguró con una preciosa sonrisa que le hizo confiar, con esa sonrisa que él ponía que le hacía confiar en cada palabra que salieran de sus labios.

-Está bien- contestó rendida ante él. El blondo tan solo sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado convencerla. Caminaron tan solo unas cuadras de donde estaba Ichiraku´s ramen.

-Llegamos…- informó mientras le señalaba el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Un parque?- pensó en silencio mientras parpadeaba innumerables veces.

-¡Yo sé que pensaras: Vamos Naruto es solo un parque, ¿qué de especial puede ten…-

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó emocionada.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- cuestionó conteniendo su emoción.

-¡Sí, lo creo!- sonrió preciosamente mientras el rubio se perdía en sus facciones.

-¡Y aún no has visto lo mejor!- le aseguró entusiasmado mientras la cogía de la mano y la jalaba con vehemencia.

Como un niño chiquito le mostró cada rincón de aquel lugar y ella fascinada aseguraba que era precioso. Cosa que al rubio le gustó mucho y más porque entre sus labios se reflejaba una sincera sonrisa.

De pronto… se hallaban sentados en un banco abandonado que daba frente al lago principal que se hallaba en medio del parque.

-Hinata…- la llamó.

-¿Si?- cuestionó ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Siempre eres así de tímida?- se carcajeó.

-Si- contestó ella frustrada mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba sus zapatos. –Una vez… mi padre quiso llevarme a clases de actuación porque pensaba que así perdería la pena- bajó la mirada –Pero como verás… no funcionó- argumentó con melancolía.

-¿Te gustaba la actuación?- le cuestionó.

-Me gusta mucho y pierdo la timidez cuando estoy dentro de un papel o frente a un escenario pero cuando… me bajo de la tarima sin duda vuelvo a ser tan tímida como antes- murmuro con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y ya no actúas?- le cuestionó.

-Bueno… no exactamente pero soy la encargada del club de teatro de la escuela- confesó con timidez.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡¿Hay club de teatro en la escuela?!- exclamó impresionado.

-Sí, es un pequeño club, no te culpo por no conocerlo, solo consta de unos pocos miembros, pero… aunque no haya mucha gente y no sea muy popular sin duda me gusta mucho- sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Y presentarán alguna obra?- cuestionó curioso.

-Sí, escribí una adaptación de la obra de Shakespeare: "Romeo y Julieta" para fin de curso, será breve.

-!Esa obra es genial!- exclamó efusivo el rubio.

-Sí, sí lo es- rió ella. Ambos quedaron en un crudo silencio.

-Entonces… solo pierdes la timidez cuando estás en escena ¿no?- interrogó curioso.

-Así es- sonrió ella.

Permanecieron callados mientras escuchaban el jaloneo del viento, mientras se dejaban inundar por la fuerza del viento sobre los árboles, mientras observaban la noches y a las preciosas estrellas en el firmamento.

-Vengo aquí después de comer un delicioso tazón de ramen, vengo a aquí a pensar…- le confesó mientras lanzaba una piedra al agua rompiendo el calmado reflejo de la luna llena mientras con ese comentario intentaba quebrar el silencio y quizás quería sensibilizarse tantito como ella lo había hecho cuando le contó acerca de su timidez.

-Ya veo porque te gusta este lugar…- le aseguró con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras al igual que él lanzaba una pidrecilla al agua. Él la miró a los ojos. –Es muy pacífico y sopla un aire encantador que permite que las ideas fluyan de tu cabeza con una destreza inigualable, como si…- caviló mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo esa brisa se empeñaba en revolverle las hebras oscuras de cabello impregnadas con una fragancia deliciosa.

-Como si se liberara tu alma- exclamaron los dos al unísono. Ella sonrió dulcemente al notar que sus labios habían formulado la misma expresión que los de él. Pero él a comparación de ella… no se mostró asombrado, tan solo la miraba a los ojos con profundidad como si deseará desdeñar un valioso secreto. Ella se alteró al ver cómo le clavaba la pupila con tanta perseverancia, con tanta falta de descuido.

Muy de repente… redujo un tramo considerable de espacio entre él y ella logrando que ella se alterara aún más por la repentina cercanía de él. -¿Podría besarte?- le pidió con un semblante serio y con una voz ronca para que solo ella pudiera escuchar su repentina propuesta, con un semblante que decía: Hablo enserio. Ella se alteró profundamente mientras su corazón echaba la carrera con absoluta velocidad inigualable.

-Yo…- murmuró justo en el momento en el que él sujeto una de sus mejillas mientras con la yema de sus dedos la recorría con una inigualable dulzura sin quitar de vista su pupila de la de ella. El rubio al notar su impresión y su falta de voz se acercó más a ella mientras la veía tragar saliva angustiada, se acercó…

-Solo bromeaba…- exclamó. Luego se apartó repentinamente de ella mientras ladeaba la mirada hacía otra parte que no fuera la muchacha. –Solo bromeaba…- aseguró tratando de creérselo mientras un ligero tono escarlata acompañaba sus mejillas.

-Eso pensé- murmuró muy bajito ella un los ojos ligeramente entristecidos. –Quizás ya sea hora de irnos- aseguró tratando de no verse perjudicada por la "bromita" del rubio.

-Entonces… vámonos- exclamó mientras ambos se ponían de pie para comenzar a caminar hacía el auto el rubio.

Caminaron en silencio… cada uno perturbado y acosado por sus propios pensamientos sin resolución, esa escena… los había perturbado demasiado. Estaban callados los dos y el silencio era desgarrador, cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de exclamar un comentario…

-¡¿Es Naruto?! ¡Por dios es Naruto!- gritaron un grupo de chicas que estaban pasando por ahí. Se notaba que era un grupo de amigas que habían salido a divertirse un poco y oportunamente Naruto y Hinata se habían topado en su camino.

-¡Si, si es Naruto!- exclamaban otras emocionadas de verlo mientras lo señalaban a lo lejos con inmenso furor.

-¡Es tan guapo!- exclamaban las muchachas. El rubio tan solo tomó de la muñeca a la Hyuga y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Estaban agitados por la carrera que echaron, por la carrera que el rubio le había obligado a dar cuando la jaló con fuerza y la hizo correr con frenesí. La muchacha lo miró… tenía posada una expresión de irritación sobre sus facciones y sus movimientos se habían vuelto ligeramente más bruscos que antes. Molesto abrió el coche… ella se incursionó cuando él le pidió que entrara seguidamente el blondo se subió al auto.

Azotó la puerta mientras echaba un fuerte bufido enojado, respiraba profundo y ella prácticamente podía sentir la ira que se había liberado en el torrente sanguíneo de él. El rubio apretó los puños, se mordió el labio inferior y… -¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó irritado después de que habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, todo el trayecto se la había pasado callado y preso de sus pensamientos ajenos a ella. Ella solo parpadeó sin comprender sus expresiones tan espontáneas. -¡Solo les gusto porque piensan que soy guapo y atlético!- exclamó dejando salir la discordia que comenzaba a consumirlo, respiró más profundo mientras golpeaba el volante del coche. – ¡Solo por eso, maldición solo por eso, porque piensan que soy perfecto, ni siquiera me conocen, ni siquiera saben cómo soy… les gusto por lo que aparento ser no por lo que soy! Niñas tontas…- exclamó con recelo mientras ladeaba la mirada hacía otra parte tratando vanamente en tragar el enojo que tenía atorado en la garganta y que le apretaba el pecho.

Ella bajó la mirada… quizás con esa confesión ahora comprendía muchas más cosas de él. Quizás se había enojado con ella porque estaba enamorada de él y quizás el blondo cavilaba que solo le gustaba porque era: guapo y atlético. -Cierto- pensó la Hyuga, debe ser odioso gustarle a alguien por lo que aparentas ser y no por lo que realmente eres, saber que le gustas a alguien por ser una cara bonita y no por los atributos de tu alma –maldición- pensó ella, si que era un trago muy amargo. Se apretó la boca mientras miraba hacía otra parte. El rubio solo estaba callado y hundido entre sus propios pensamientos.

-Es triste… saber que no le gustas a alguien por lo que realmente eres si no por lo que aparentas ser, uno deja de confiar cuando así son las cosas, es difícil encontrar a alguien que realmente te acepte por el tamaño de tu alma y no por tu físico- contó con melancolía el rubio.

Ella guardó silencio mientras escuchaba en silencio el monólogo que le estaba dando a ella y tan solo a ella. Quizás para un chico egocéntrico y creído ser el más deseado de la escuela es un privilegio del que puede presumir pero por algún motivo… para Naruto Namikaze… era una _maldición_ que cegaba a la gente, cegaba a la gente porque no les permitía observar aquello que se haya en su pecho: su corazón y su inmensa alma.

Evidentemente... el rubio pensaba que Hinata solo le quería por la misma razón que le querían el resto de las chicas de la preparatoria y no podía juzgarle por eso...

-Seguro por eso me odia- pensó ella en silencio mientras se apretaba el vestido nerviosa. –Porque le quiero justo como ellas le quieren…- volvió a razonar enmudecida. –Maldición- se mordió el labio, iba a cometer una locura. –Maldición- murmuró en voz alta. El rubio la miró quejarse. –Maldición- volvió a decir mientras se sujetaba de la frente con la mirada perdida y con la respiración agitada. –Maldición- volvió a correr sobre sus labios esa expresión. Suspiró profundo. –Bien, te contaré una historia ¿sí?- exclamó tratando de llamar su atención. El ojiazul quedo estupefacto ante la resolución de ella. -Solo lo haré porque... porque...- pensó sin terminar su expresión.

-¿Una historia?- musitó extrañado.

-Una historia- aseguró ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de historia?- preguntó con extrema curiosidad.

-Guarda silencio y sabrás de que hablo- le pidió antes de que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella entonces ordenó sus pensamientos un momento, se mojó un poco los labios resecos y trato de contener sus nervios. -¿Recuerdas que en álgebra utilizábamos variables?- él asintió con la cabeza. –Lo haremos en esta historia, la historia consta de tres variables: "la chica A", "la chica B" y "el chico C"- él se quedo asombrado… quizás esa chica había perdido una tuerca en la carrera que dieron escapando de aquel grupo de chicas locas. –Presta atención y entenderás- le pidió cuando entendió que él estaba plenamente confundido ante sus afirmaciones.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- cuestionó él.

-"La chica A" y "la chica B" eran muy buenas amigas- inició con el relato - Inseparables amigas, sombra de la otra. Entonces…- guardó silencio por lo que estaba a punto de decir -"la chica A" estaba enamorada de un chico: "el chico C", "el chico C" era un muchacho muy bien parecido y excelente deportista, guapo y muy alegre; todas las demás chicas sentían atracción por él y "la chica A" era una de ellas. "La chica B" no comprendía porque a su amiga le gustaba "el chico C" pensaba que quizás era la misma razón por la que al resto de las muchachas les gustaba pero un día… se aventuró a preguntarle sus motivos. "La chica A" se sorprendió ante esa interrogante pero "la chica B" no sabía que ella sin duda quedaría aún más sorprendida por la laboriosa respuesta que su amiga le daría…-

-¿Qué respuesta le dio?- exclamó el rubio inquieto.

-**Le dijo:** "el chico C" tiene un espíritu invencible, una perseverancia magnífica, un optimismo indestructible, es fuerte y valeroso, es capaz y muy asombroso. Aunque no lo aparente, aunque lo esconda tras ese ligero aire de egocentrismo… le fascina ayudar a la gente, es sin duda una persona muy sensible ¿Sabes por qué siempre llega tarde a clase?

"**La** **chica B" dijo:** ¡Porque es un holgazán que no se despierta a tiempo!

"**La chica A" contestó sonriente:** ¡No, te equivocas, porque siempre se queda en el camino ayudando a alguien que lo necesita! Su corazón y su alma son enormes y siempre de camino a la escuela… se pierde cuando ve a alguien que necesita de su ayuda, siempre… ayudar a alguien será más importante que sus propios intereses.

"**La chica B" dijo:** ¿Alguien que necesita su ayuda, quien necesitaría de su ayuda?

"**La chica A" caviló la respuesta que iba a darle a su amiga y entonces contestó:** Una vez… llegó tarde a clase porque se percató de que unos matones molestaban a un chico de grado menor y "el chico C" lo ayudó, fue a su rescate y acabó con todos ellos, quedo ensangrentado y le rompieron el labio pero sin duda no estaba para nada arrepentido de ayudar a aquel muchacho que sin duda había quedado plenamente agradecido con él ¿Te imaginas? !Cómo todo un super héroe! Él siempre vela por el bien de las personas que le rodean… le he visto ayudar a niñas a bajar a su gato de algún árbol, le he visto ayudar a niños perdidos a encontrar a su madre, le he visto adoptar animales que ha encontrado heridos en el camino y muchas cosas preciosas.

"**La chica B" exclamó:** ¿Y si llega tarde por hacer acciones humanitarias por qué no le explica eso al maestro?

"**La chica A" exclamó:** No lo sé, quizás no le gusta que lo sepan y prefiere contar que se quedo dormido. Quizás no quiere que conozcan el tamaño de su alma y prefiere ser un héroe anónimo o quizás piensa que no le creerán. "el chico C" sin duda ha sido una persona que ha sufrido mucho, la vida le ha dado muchos golpes, perdió a su madre desde pequeño y desde siempre ha luchado para salir adelante solo sin ayuda de nadie, desde siempre… ha puesto todo su corazón en lo que hace, nada le limita el tan solo... corre y corre, además… se le da muy bien el piano y eso es algo que pocas personas saben. El que sea muy apuesto y excelente en los deportes es un plus pero no por eso le quiero, le quiero porque el tamaño de su alma no deja de impresionar a mi corazón.

"**La chica B" interrogó una última pregunta: **¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de él?

"**La chica A" con una preciosa sonrisa le afirmó: **Porque le conozco desde niño… y desde siempre le he querido, porque le he visto crecer y he visto crecer su alma y a su corazón con el paso del tiempo. Yo no le quiero por su físico le quiero por su desenfrenado espíritu sin límite ni barreras, por aquello que nadie sabe de él, le conozco muy bien aunque él no sepa ni sabrá jamás de mí, le conozco sus manías y pasiones, su obsesión por el ramen y por el ramen instantáneo y jamás… le diré que le quiero.

Ese… fue el relato que la "chica A" le contó a "la chica B" una tarde de abril, desde entonces… "la chica B" comprendió muchas cosas del "chico C" y comenzó a ver lo bueno en él y no lo que aparentaba ser y quizás ella también aprendió a quererlo aunque "la chica A" siempre le querrá más que cualquier persona y eso "la chica B" lo comprendió muy bien porque sin duda… nadie lo conocía tan bien como "la chica A"- suspiró al dibujar la última sílaba de su relato. –Fin de la historia- sonrió con inmensa dulzura.

El rubio estaba estupefacto –Maldición- pensó en silencio. Desde el comienzo del relato había comprendido que su propio nombre había sido cambiado por el que ella le había impuesto en su historia como el: "chico C". Estaba confundido, impresionado, estaba absortó, estaba… estupefacto ¿Existía entonces alguien que si le quería por el tamaño de su alma y no por el tamaño de sus músculos? Si existía esa persona entonces él… sin duda debía saber de quién se trataba. Se quedó callado mientras pensaba muchas cosas… mientras muchas cosas se alborotaban en su cabeza que estaba hecha un caos –"La chica A", "la chica A" ¿Quién rayos era "la chica A"?- pensaba en silencio. ¡Quería conocer a como de lugar a esa persona que sabía tantas cosas de él, a esa anónima persona que lo conocía tan bien, tenía conocerla, tenía que saber quién es y comprobar por cuenta propia lo que Hinata decía! -¿Tu…- murmuró con miedo. Hinata tan solo le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Si?- le cuestionó.

-¿Tú acaso eres…- la miró con profundida y asombro -Tú eres... Tu eres...- balbuceaba impresionado, tragó saliva. -¿Tú eres... "la chica A"?- interrogó con asombro mientras le clavaba la pupila para intentar desentrañar ese secreto que ahora deseaba con tanto furor conocer. La chica le sonrió, le mostró una preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaban.

-Yo soy…- balbuceó tratando de que esa sonrisa no se perdiera –Yo soy…- volvió a musitar mientras lo veía a él estresarse por su respuesta. –Yo soy… "la chica B"- le aseguró con una certeza que sin duda él supo por la manera en la que ella le sostenía la mirada que estaba diciendo toda la verdad. –Siento decepcionarte pero… yo soy "la chica B", no "la chica A"- se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Él quedo aún peor, su cabeza era una maraña más grande de interrogantes sin resolución.

-¡¿Quién entonces es "la chica A"?!- le exigió.

-No voy a decírtelo, juré no hacerlo, lo siento- sonrió.

-¿Es tu amiga…Tenten?- le cuestionó.

-No, no es Tenten- ella lo volvió a mirar con esos ojos que le decían que estaba diciendo la absoluta verdad.

-¡¿Quién es entonces?!- exclamó mientras su alma le exigía que lo averiguara.

-No voy a decírtelo- expuso ella mientras tomaba la manija del auto para luego proseguir a bajarse de ahí.

-¡Dime Hinata!- le reclamó mientras la sujetaba del brazo con ligera fuerza.

-Ella se fue… se fue hace tiempo, era una amiga mía una muy querida amiga mía pero se fue del país- le contó. –No tiene caso decirte quien es porque ella no volverá jamás- le aseguró rompiéndole las ilusiones.

-Pero…- balbuceo mientras bajaba la mirada – ¡Mientes!- grito exasperado. Ella sonrió.

-No miento y lo sabes, ella… era una chica muy especial, se fue porque a su padre le asignaron un puesto en un país Europeo se fue… y no volverá nunca. Además… ella se enamoró de nuevo y tiene novio, lo siento Naruto, no puedo decirte más, no puedo revelarte más de ella porque sería como traicionar su amistad… solo puedo decirte que… ella te conoce muy bien, desde niños te conoce, pero no importa ahora saber quién es, ya no importa porque ya tiene a alguien que corresponde a su amor, lo siento- exclamó mientras veía la decepción empañar las pupilas del rubio. Se soltó del agarre y se aproximó a salir de ahí. El rubio quiso detenerla de nuevo pero el celular comenzó a sonar con tremendo estrépito. –Contesta, debe ser Sakura- le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Espera Hinata!- le gritó. La chica paró en seco mientras esperaba lo que él iba a decirle.

-¡Dime quien es o si no…- quiso amenazarla.

-He salido contigo como me habías impuesto y eres una persona que cumple con su palabra sé que iras y darás lo mejor de ti en la prueba del lunes, ya no puedes chantajearme con eso y bien lo sabes, yo cumplí y tu cumplirás con nuestro trato y sé que así lo harás porque ella me dijo como eres- sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de ahí mientras el celular sonaba nuevamente, miró la llamada que estaba entrando: -¿Sakura?- murmuró impresionado, de prisa contestó, contestó pero un solo pensamiento tenía en la mente:

-Tengo que averiguar quien es "La chica A"-

* * *

¿Les gustó? !Ahora saben porque se llama: "La chica B" y se pondrá mejor... porque... ¿Quién rayos es: "la chica A"? lo descubriran muy pronto mis niños hermosos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los amo con todo mi corazon *-*

y... Dayha Uchiha deja de fastidiarme con mi edad ¬¬´hasta que no sea 18 de septiembre yo sigo teniendo 18 años ¿Entendiste? jajajaja es broma amiga sabes que te amodoro con todo mi corazón *-* !Wa! que vieja soy u.u

Bueno ahora si... ya me voy mis niños, nos vemos... espero actualizar la otra semana *-* los amo.

y mis preciosas: "Locas amantes del NaruHina" las amo. *-* son geniales.

Atte: Sunako.

p.d: Dejenme un review


	4. Chapter 4

¿Hola? (risa nerviosa) yo sé... que están que me quieren matar u.u y con mucha razon! quizás muchos quieren mi cabeza, o mi nombre esta en varias death notes D: y lo cierto es... que no puedo culparles! el tiempo... transcurre muy rápidamente, demasiado a decir verdad, no sé exactamente como sucedio pero me percaté! ya llevaba casi o más de un mes ausente! sé que soy de lo peor y no me justificare porque no hay justificación alguna para mi desaparición... solo dire y no planeo que sea en mi defensa que... tenía mucha tarea, pendientes, exámenes y proyectos, me desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, y que... mi desalmada y maldita inspiración le dio por irse de vacaciones y dejarme sola ¬¬´!Espero que me estes escuchando estúpida inspiración mía! !Desalmada! el punto es que le dio ppor volver a cucharadas... y tarde bstante en escribir el cap, pero no se preocupes! hare tregua con ella y entonces... habrá un mejor capítulo la otra semana :D bueno... bueno... ya no vuelvo a hacer promesas que quizás no vaya a cumplir pero dire entonces que... subiré el cap tan rápido como mi maldita inspiración me lo permita u.u

Mis niños... fuera de mi acostumbrado drama... la verdad es que los extrañe con todo mi corazón... y estoy emocionada de estar de nuevo aquí subiéndoles capi u.u espero no se hayan olvidado de mi y que sean lo suficientemente benévolos para dejarme un review u.u los esperaré con muchas ansias. Los amo con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Tortura**

Era complicado decir que estaba bien… esa salida con Hinata Hyuga en definitiva le había dejado muy mal… le había dejado pensativo cuando él era de esas personas que no pensaban… de esas personas que tan solo actúan por instinto, por mero impulso, por mera necesidad…

-"La chica A"- susurraba, pero… ¿Quién demonios era: "La chica A"? moría por saberlo… moría de verdad por averiguar esa identidad llena de incógnitas porque digo, si en verdad existía esa persona que la ojiperla juraba conocer entonces él… debía conocerla… debía conocer a toda costa a esa chica que lo conocía tan bien, a esa chica que le quería o más bien que le quiso por lo que es y no por lo que aparenta ser… ¡Tenía que averiguar su forma, el color de su cabello, la curva de sus labios, el tono de su timbre al reír, la intensidad de sus pupilas! ¡Tenía que descubrir de quien se trataba!

Pero la Hyuga no hablaría… eso bien lo sabía porque había un extraño brillo en sus pupilas pálidas, un brillo lleno de fuerza, un brillo que le aseguraba con absoluta certeza que no hablaría de más porque rompería la promesa que había forjado con tanto esmero con esa chica…

-¿Qué haré?- se torturaba cavilando, sintiendo en su pecho el incandescente deseo de conocer a esa chica anónima, tenía que… despejar la incógnita para resolver la ecuación…

Para su mala suerte… la Hyuga se había vuelto necesariamente muy hábil con él. Ahora… le soslayaba de una fantástica manera.

_-Si profanara con mi mano indigna este sagrado altar, el amable pecado venial serían mis labios, dos ruborosos peregrinos que están listos para suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto…- _musitó suavemente el muchacho mientras sujetaba la mano de aquella mujer y la miraba a los ojos con una inmensa falta de profundidad.

-_Buen peregrino, eres demasiado injusto con las palmas de tus manos, que bien muestran tu devoción. Los santos también tienen manos con las que tocan a…_-

-¡Alto!- exclamó la Hyuga, se frotó la sien mientras bufaba cansada.-Chicos… lo hemos ensayado toda la tarde- exclamó. –Le falta sentimiento a sus diálogos, necesito que lo sientan en verdad, que lo vivan, que se metan completamente en su papel, no basta con tan solo memorizar el guión- explicó.

-No es tan fácil como parece Hina- exclamó la rubia haciendo una mueca.

-Bien, déjame intentarlo- pidió la Hyuga mientras tomaba su posición y en ella el guión que la rubia tenía entre manos.

-Me parece bien, me ayudaría entonces ver tu manera de actuar para encontrar inspiración en los diálogos- profirió la Yamanaka mientras bajaba de la tarima y tomaba asiento en una de esas butacas forradas de terciopelo escarlata.

-Bien, comencemos de nuevo- pidió la Hyuga mientras hacía un ademan. –Empezaré con mi parte y luego tu me sigues, ¿si Sai?-

-Si- sonrió el muchacho como siempre lo hacía.

Respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió… el brillo era diferente al de la tímida Hinata… -_Buen peregrino, eres demasiado injusto con las palmas de tus manos, que bien muestran tu devoción. Los santos también tienen manos con las que tocan a los peregrinos y cuando enlazan palma con palma, es como un beso santo de los peregrinos…- _murmuró sus diálogos con tanta pasión que Sai se perdió por completo. –Di tu parte- masculló la Hyuga tratando de que el muchacho se concentrara en su trabajo. Sai desesperado hojeaba el guión tratando de encontrar su perdido diálogo.

_-¿Y acaso, los santos, no tienen labios? ¿Tampoco los peregrinos?- _El eco de su voz resonó por todo el pequeño teatro vacío, la textura del timbre de su voz le hacían conjeturar la pasión que rebosaba de sus labios, indudablemente ladeó la mirada en búsqueda de la fuente. Su sorpresa fue grande… verlo ahí con una capa roja de gamuza y con la sonrisa de idiota. Camino hacía ella mientras le sostenía la mirada con infinita seguridad, ella trato de mantener la compostura mientras el resto del elenco se mantenía al tanto de los movimientos de ambos muchachos. –Quizás deberías de decir tu parte…- le murmuró bajito mientras se acercaba a ella quien dio un respingo asustada y miro su guión.

_- Sí, los peregrinos tienen labios para decir sus oraciones…- _exclamó ella entrando en su papel. No sabía que tramaba el rubio al estar ahí parado frente a ella recitando diálogos que no le correspondía a sus labios murmurar, pero ella… era una profesional y más en el ámbito de la actuación que era algo que sin duda le fascinaba, así que… antes de averiguar lo que él tramaba con tan alocada aparición sin precedentes ella optó por seguirle por un momento el juego en nombre de su profesionalidad.

_-Entonces, santa adorada, deja que los labios hagan lo que las manos: que recen y que la fe no desespere- _continúo con su absurda actuación.

-_Los santos no se mueven, aunque acceden a las plegarias.- _murmuró ella entrando completamente en su papel.

_-Pues no te muevas, mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarias_…- masculló sonriente mientras se acercaba frenéticamente a ella, mientras la sujetaba sin avisar de la cintura y la jalaba hacía sí con desenfreno. La chica se quedo pensativa mientras era presa de él y de sus ojos… no recordaba el diálogo en esa parte y no entendía el porqué de su actuación de él, se sorprendió de la manera en la que él le había robado el espacio tan drásticamente.

-Quizás olvidaste que sigue…- le murmuró al oído. –Revisa tu guión- le sonrió con malicia.

La muchacha hizo lo solicitado, bajo la mirada hacía el cuadernillo de papel entre sus manos y leyó para sí misma y en silencio las acotaciones: -Se besan- ¡Maldición! ¡La maldita escena de beso! Alzó la mirada y tan rápido como pudo dio un paso hacia atrás separándose de él y de su peligrosa cercanía.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- le musitó dejándola confundida. –Que "la chica A" conocía todo acerca de mí- le sonrió.

-Así es, ella sabe muchas cosas de ti- aseguró la ojiperla.

-Pues no es cierto- exclamó él con alta seguridad. –Hay una única cosa que no sabe de mí…-

-Eso es imposible, pero si estas tan seguro, dime entonces que es aquello que ella no conoce de ti- exigió un poco enojada.

-Es completamente seguro de que "la chica A" no tiene ni la menor idea de que sabor tienen mis labios- Hinata dio un respingo.

-Bueno… tienes razón, ella no sabe algo como eso…- exclamó.

-No importa… le podrías proporcionar la información…- sonrió.

-¿Qué?- se exaltó ella al ver que él le robaba la distancia. -¿Bromeas, cierto?- argumentó ella tratando de safarse.

-No Hinata, no bromeo, _quédate quieta mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarías…- _ se acercó lo suficiente como para robarle un beso, ella se quedo sorpresivamente estática mientras lo miraba aturdida, el se acerco dulcemente y todos en el lugar se quedaron atentos a lo que el rubio estaba a punto de hacer, recorrió el espacio que los separaba tan despacio y tan hipnotizador… y justo antes de rozar sus labios… -¿Enserio pensaste que te besaría?- se burló cuando la vio perpleja frente a él.

Salió del trance tan rápido como su cerebro se lo permitió, la cruda realidad… la azotaba de nuevo con su fiereza y su falta de tacto -En realidad… no, ya conozco tu jueguito y agradezco que no lo hagas- le sonrió mientras le daba la espalda. -¡Bien chicos continuemos con el ensayo!- exclamó mientras dirigía su atención. –Gracias por la ayuda Naruto, ya conoces la salida-

-Fue un placer- exclamó mientras salía de ahí irritado, ella sintió la fuerza de su molestia con el aporrear de la puerta.

El elenco presente había quedado prendido ante esa actuación tan perfecta. La chica… continúo con su ensayo.

-Nos vemos el lunes Hinata- se despidió Ino -¡Prometo ensayar mis diálogos, tu actuación con Naruto me dio mucho entusiasmo!- argumento la rubia sonriente. -¿Hay algo entre ustedes?- cuestionó curiosa.

-No, no lo hay, él es solo mi ex tutorado- sonrió.

-Es una lástima porque él es muy guapo- exclamó alegre. –Bien, nos vemos entonces el lunes-

-¡Nos vemos!- exclamó la Hyuga mientras la miraba partir. Se levantó un momento de la butaca de la cual estaba sentada, subió los tres escalones y se paro frente al escenario, abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de exclamar algo… pero antes de continuar… calló, resopló como si algo afligiera su alma. Bajo la mirada… y camino de nuevo hacía las escaleras, estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

-Déjalo salir- exclamó él quien apareció de entre las piernas del escenario.

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- exclamó fastidiada.

-¿No te da gusto verme?- cuestionó con intriga.

-No, no me da gusto- se quejó.

-¿Segura? Y yo que pensé que te gustaba Hinata ¿Ya no te gusto?- le cuestionó mientras se paraba frente al escenario y la miraba a los ojos.

-No Naruto, ya no me gustas- le sonrió mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la salida sin darle la menor importancia a su presencia tan súbita.

-¡¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso?!- exclamó mientras saltaba de la tarima y corría tras ella, la chica intento apresurar el paso y justo cuando pensó que podría salir de ahí… se encontró con que el rubio le cerraba la puerta con su mano. -¡Contéstame!-

-¡No pretendo nada ¿Si?! ¡Nada!- le informó alterada.

-¿Enserio ya no te gusto o solo lo dices para mantenerme prendido a ti?-

-No pretendo nada Naruto, te lo juro, jamás pretendí nada, ni jamás lo pretenderé, el tutorado… fue cosa del destino, del azar, como quieras verlo; no fue algo que planee o que busqué; y el que tú fueras mi pupilo tampoco fue algo planeado tan solo se dio la casualidad de que me tocó guiarte, jamás pretendí llegar a ti por el tutorado, jamás, te lo juro. Lamento que te enteraras de aquello del: "Me gustas" pero… estate tranquilo… ya no siento nada por ti, así que… puedes olvidar ese mal trago- bajó la mirada.

-Mentí…- musitó él llamando la atención de ella, la chica alzó la mirada confundida. –Mentí cuando dije: ¿Enserio pensaste que te besaría? Mentí, mentí- repitió. –Si quería besarte, quiero hacerlo aún, pero dime Hinata… dime quien es "la chica A"-

-Ya te dije que no voy a decírtelo, además… ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Ella tiene un nuevo y fuerte amor- exclamó ella.

-Porque fuiste una buena profesora de álgebra… porque siempre me decías: "Despeja la incógnita" porque siempre me decías: "Encuentra el valor de la variable" y eso estoy tratando de hacer pero no me dejas…-

-Es una incógnita de la que jamás sabrás la respuesta Naruto, ahora, déjame pasar, por favor- exclamó buscando la salida.

-Eres muy astuta Hinata, sabes cómo tenerme prendido a ti: te vistes preciosa para nuestra cita, me abres tu corazón, me ayudas a llegar a la final de futbol, me das ramen, me cuentas una historia preciosa y luego…me dejas caer diciéndome que ya no te gusto ¿Era parte de un malévolo plan? Porque así lo parece.-

-Deja de decir locuras- pidió ella mientras ladeaba la mirada.

-Mejor tú dime quien es esa amiga tuya…- insistió él.

-Estoy muy consciente de lo muy persistente que eres, de la alta insistencia de la que haces gala pero… esta vez no Naruto, seré fuerte. Entiende que no puedo decirte quien es ella, entiéndelo por favor.- solicito angustiada.

El rubio sonrió –Bien entonces…- murmuró acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo. –Tendré que tomar otro tipo de medidas, más drásticas…- le informó con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿Medidas?- interrogó asustada.

-Si… tú dices quererme por como soy y no por lo que aparento ser ¿recuerdas? Tu eres "la chica B" la otra chica que estaba enamorada de mí, la otra chica que conoce mi historia, sabes demasiadas cosas de mí, así que… te tomaré a ti… en vez de a ella, así que por favor… "_quédate quieta mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarías…"_- exclamó mientras le robaba más el espacio.

-¡Deja de jugar con ese tipo de cosas, no es divertido!- exclamó enojada. – ¡Además ya no siento nada por ti, te lo he dicho!- profirió mientras lo empujaba abriéndose paso para salir de ahí.

-¡¿Estás segura de eso?! ¡¿Estás segura de que ya no sientes nada por mí?!- le preguntó.

-Segurísima- afirmó ella con absoluta certeza.

-¿Y si te dijera que hay la posibilidad que ente tú y yo pasará algo?- le interrogó antes de que ella saliera del teatro. La peliazul se detuvo y un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que ella no podría resistirse a tan tentadora oferta.

-Te diría…- murmuró la muchacha sin darle la cara. –Te diría: gracias pero no…- empujó la puerta y aceleró el paso.

-¡¿Por qué!?- gritó exaltado mientras la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Porque ya no quiero alimentar tu ego!- le contestó alterada.

-¿Alimentar mi ego?- murmuró sin entender.

-¡Si Naruto, sabes…!- exclamó un poco llorosa, tomó valor y... -¡No es para nada bonito que la persona de la que has estado enamorada por años te vea con tanto repudio al enterarse de tus sentimientos, no es para nada bonito! ¡Tu oportunidad, guárdate tu oportunidad de que entre tú y yo pasará algo ¿sí?! ¡Hace un par de meses hubiera matado por algo así, por el simple hecho de que supieras mi simple existencia, por la simple razón de que al menos me amenazaras con besarme pero ya no… ya no mataría por un beso tuy…- La presión de sus labios sobre los suyos le obligaron a no articular ni una frase más, el contacto fue un poco agresivo, ligeramente agresivo, porque con una pequeña dosis de fuerza la empujó contra la puerta de aquel solitario teatro a penumbras, la empujó y para asegurarse de que ella no rompiera el contacto la sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas mientras espontáneamente le robaba el aliento sin poder quejarse de ninguna forma, sin poder safarse de ninguna manera posible. Fue tan sorpresivo para ella que parpadeó innumerables veces pensando que de un momento al siguiente la burbuja de su ilusión sería rota con la aguja filosa y cruel de la fría realidad. Pero nada de eso paso… tan solo sintió el real contacto de él robándole el aliento y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, y por supuesto… el sabor de sus labios que se colaba entre su boca.

-Es una lástima- exclamó agitado mientras se mordía los labios como si tratará de guardar el sabor de los de ella. –Es una lástima porque yo… ahora en estos momentos… si mataría por un beso tuyo, Qué gracioso es esto ¿no?, ¿a que te supo un beso mío? Y más cuando dices que ya no te gusto y no sé si creerte o no, porque entonces un beso de una persona que no quieres se volvería algo así como una tortura ¿no? Entonces… está bien, te torturaré Hinata, te torturaré hasta que me digas quien es esa chica que escondes con tanto recelo ¿te parece? Quizás te hartes y termines diciéndome su nombre y paradero o quizás… te guste y termines cayendo entre mis redes de nuevo, piénsalo bien entonces Hinata… porque esto se va a repetir las veces que tú me des razones para repetirlo- Estaba tan impactada que nada pudo articular a su amenaza, tan solo optó por mirarlo con gran asombro mientras respiraba agitada. –No te diré cuando ni como… solo te diré: que recordaras el sabor de estos labios que han profanado los tuyos- Salió entonces de ahí, con el paso presuroso y con la prisa en los talones, ¿con los pómulos coloreados en granate? Eso era difícil discernirlo. Se paso las yemas de los dedos sobre su boca mientras caminaba haciendo el tremendo esfuerzo por no mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?- fue lo único que artículo entre el silencio del teatro.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Tenten por millonésima vez.

-¿¡Sí!?- exclamó saliendo drásticamente de su ensoñación que se tornaba profunda y duradera.

-Andas muy pérdida últimamente, ¿paso algo?- exclamó Tenten intrigada.

-No, no, no paso nada- exclamó apresurada mientras llamaba la atención de sus tres amigos.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas nerviosa…- se burló Shino mientras Kiba bufaba enojado.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Quién esta nervi… ¡auch!- exclamó mientras chocaba contra una silla tan solo por el simple hecho de que en ese momento había aparecido el rubio en el salón de clase.

-¡Hinata!- exclamaron sus amigos al verla derrumbada en el suelo.

-¡Estoy bien!- gritó mientras intentaba reincorporarse sin problemas ni apuros, sin inconvenientes ni vergüenzas. -¡Mejor vayamos a almorzar!- profirió mientras salía tan de prisa como pudo del salón tratando de evitar a toda costa chocar miradas con el blondo. Pero el rubio era cruel… lo suficiente como para pararse en la puerta del salón obstruyéndole la salida a la pobre chica hecha un manojo de nervios. El rubio… tan solo sonrió al verla en apuros al ver que ella no podía gesticular las palabras indicadas para decir: "Con permiso, necesito pasar" fue extremadamente divertido para él ver como ella luchaba contra sus labios para exclamar cualquier cosa.

-¿Nos permites, Naruto?- el rubio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el castaño y su nada común mirada seria.

-Por supuesto- sonrió burlón el ojiazul mientras le daba paso a la chica y a su grupo de amigos.

-¡¿Un cien!?, ¿esta cosa es real?- exclamó Asuma mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Mire dos ceros a la derecha! ¡Es un claro cien!- sonrió orgulloso de su nota aprobatoria, de su excelente nota.

-Esto es mucho más de lo que me imaginaba… en realidad esperaba a que vinieras con un sesenta, ni más ni menos- confesó sinceramente.

-¡Me ofende su falta de confianza!- exclamó indignado el rubio.

-Bueno pues es que…- se rascó el mentón mientras hojeaba el examen, luego optó por posar una mirada de confusión.

-¿Parecen jeroglíficos cierto?- se burló el rubio.

-Ciertamente- se rascó la nuca Asuma. –Me alegra saber que te has aplicado bastante Naruto, demasiado a decir verdad, ¿El maestro era bueno, era bueno el alumno o ambos eran buenos que hicieron tan buena química para obtener esta estupenda nota?- se rió orgulloso mientras posaba la mano sobre el hombro el Namikaze.

El rubio se quedó turbado unos instantes mientras cavilaba sus palabras, sonrió instintivamente –Digamos que… el maestro era bueno y que lo único que hizo fue… depositar tantita confianza en su imbécil alumno- sonrió.

-Bien, esta nota es clara y es evidente que estas de nuevo en el equipo, uf que bien que volviste ya estaba comiéndome las uñas- se echó a reír.

-¡¿Entonces si puedo volver?! ¡¿Si podré jugar en el partido final?!- exclamó altamente efusivo.

-¡Así es!- sonrió Asuma mientras asentía con la cabeza con pipa en mano.

-¡Gracias!- argumento mientras corría hasta la puerta.

-¡Naruto! ¡Felicítame a ese fantástico maestro tuyo!- pidió sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto, ya mismo le paso el recado!- artículo mientras salía apresurado y aporreaba la puerta a su salir.

-_En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado…- _musitó en un leve susurro casi inaudible mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que estaba coloreado de un tono naranja que el ocaso arrojaba con tanto fervor, caminaba sin mirar su camino, mientras repasaba entre sus labios con un gentil murmullo las palabras plasmadas en ese cuadernillo entre sus manos con la absoluta seguridad de que nadie los escucharía, de que nadie se hallaba a hartas horas en la escuela, con la seguridad de no pasar vergüenzas.

-_¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso- _argumentó sacándola de su dulce trance tan bien elaborado. Tan de prisa como sus sentidos se lo permitieron alzó la mirada exclamando un respingo de sorpresa y retrocedió tantito ante su acompañante. –Te gusta mucho esa escena de beso- le sonrió pícaramente mientras la veía asustada ante su espontánea sorpresa.

-No es que me guste, sucede que Ino tiene problemas con esa escena- respondió tratando de no verse afectada por su furtiva presencia tan inesperada.

-Pues tú la declamas con mucho sentimiento- le anunció.

-Y a ti sentimiento te falta al murmurar los diálogos- le reprochó.

-Quizás deberías enseñarme como se hace, esas escenas de besos son… complicadas.- se mofó el rubio.

-Lo son cuando uno fuerza sus labios a besar otros- le tiró una fuerte indirecta.

-El problema no es besar otros labios, el problema es que esa persona diga no sentir nada por aquella persona que se arriesga a robar un beso.- continuó con su jueguito.

Ella hizo una mueca –Un beso pierde su importancia cuando es carente de sentimiento y más si ambas partes están en desacuerdo, tanto el dador que se aferra a forzar un beso por mero capricho como el recibidor que a la fuerza es sujeto a recibir algo que no deseaba o en su defecto… que dejó de desear- sonrió mientras le devolvía la indirecta y caminaba de prisa hacía la salida.

La sujetó tan rápido como pudo mientras sin avisarle la empujaba con fuerza logrando acorralarla contra la pared y su cuerpo -¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué fue un beso carente de sentimiento? Y yo que pensé que le puse suficiente sentimiento a mi beso robado- El libreto cayó al suelo en el momento en el que él la sujeto de las muñecas con fiereza.

-Un beso robado o no, no tiene ni la más mínima pizca de sentimiento si es utilizado como fuente de tortura- lo miró con desdén.

El rubio no pudo evitar prolongar más su sonrisa –a veces Hinata… la tortura se puede tornar… placentera, puede llegar a gustar tanto o más que la gentileza. Tranquila… a este beso entonces… le pondré más sentimiento ¿sí?- la amenazó mientras comenzaba a reducir el espacio. Al verse prisionera de sus acciones y sin el mero deseo de repetir un beso suyo sin duda ella optó por apretar la boca ocultando sus labios para que él no pudiera continuar con sus deliberadas acciones sin su consentimiento previo. –Sabes… en los labios no es el único lugar donde se pueden dar besos…- le recitó sonriente mientras veía la expresión escandalizada de ella. –Se pueden dar besos en muchas partes…- le sonrió y ella se exaltó aún más. –Dime quien es ella, Hinata- le solicitó mientras la miraba a los ojos, la muchacha… tan solo negó con la cabeza. –Dime quien es ella- pidió mientras gentilmente se acercaba y depositaba un tierno beso sobre su frente. -¿Me dirás o continúo con la tortura?- la interrogó con la voz ronca mientras sentía su pausaba y profunda respiración. La muchacha negó de nuevo. –Dime quien es ella, por favor- pidió mientras besaba su mejilla derecha con tanta dulzura que… no parecía tortura. –Dime quien es- volvió a solicitar mientras besaba su mejilla izquierda, la ojiperla negó de nuevo empeñada a no ceder. –Dime quien es…- solicitó mientras besaba su mentón de una manera tan peligrosa que ella se estremeció. –Dime si no quieres que pruebe la piel de tu cuello- la amenazó con una mirada tan profunda que no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Lo miró entonces detenidamente, sus ojos perlas expresaban el terror que él deseaba que sintiera con esa sutil amenaza. Estaba a punto de ceder, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, poquito más y conocería el nombre de aquella mujer que lo amó en secreto en algún pasado muy lejano, él entonces se tornaba abrumado, desesperado, su ansiedad se reflejaba en su respiración y en sus ojos alterados por conocer ese dulce nombre. La chica bajó la mirada mientras se convencía al cien por ciento de que… no tenía como escapar de él. Respiro profundamente mientras liberaba de tanta tensión su boca.

-No, jamás te lo diré- fue lo único que exclamó decidida en su decisión. La esperanza en sus ojos azules se vio rota con la declaración de ella y con su gentil rechazo. Puso más fuerza sobre sus muñecas, ella solo cerró los ojos esperando lo que prontamente vendría, sabiendo a expensas donde sería su próximo ataque ya antes anunciado. Su respiración se tornó profunda y pausada, sintió su aliento acercarse a ella y dulcemente sintió… la textura de sus labios sobre la piel de su frente.

-Eres muy astuta…- sonrió mientras ponía menos presión sobre sus muñecas. Ella se sorprendió del tacto. –No cedes ante mi tortura. Quizás tienes más determinación que yo, porque digo… debes quererla demasiado o su amistad significar algo muy inmenso como para no querer revelar ni siquiera su nombre aún sabiendo que yo no tendré ni la más mínima posibilidad con ella, ¿es eso Hinata? ¿O es que acaso te gusta que te acorrale y te llene de caricias?-

-¡Tu arrogancia es más grande que tu determinación! ¡Por mí Naruto! ¡Tus "caricias" puedes dárselas a quien tú quieras, no tienes que rendir cuentas conmigo ni mucho menos forzarte a hacer una tarea tan desagradable como esta, y así… pudieras evitarnos a ambos el mal sabor de boca, ¿por qué sabes? ¡Me dio trabajo quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me dejaste la última vez!- le gritó mientras se liberaba de él y lo empujaba tan fuerte como podía. -¡No quiero ser tu jueguito, busca otro pasatiempo! ¡Porque tenlo muy en claro de mí… nada saldrá!- El rubio hizo una mueca mientras la miraba alejarse con tanta molestia.

-¡¿Y cómo te quitaste el mal sabor de boca!? ¿¡Le pediste el favor a Kiba que quitara todo vestigio de mis labios!?- exclamó furioso mientras la veía alejarse con tanto apuro de él. De pronto… paró en seco…

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó asombrada.

-¿¡Ahora me dirás que nunca te habías dado cuenta!?- exclamó enojado.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó sin entender nada de lo último que le decía.

-¡¿Ahora negaras que no lo sabes!? ¡Hinata… me bastaron treinta segundos para ver la cara de idiota que pone Kiba cuando te le acercas!- exclamó el rubio con una mueca.

-¡¿eh!?-

-¿No lo sabías?- cuestionó mientras caminaba hacía ella aprovechando su rostro lleno de confusión.

-Kiba es mi amigo- replicó.

-Jamás dije que no lo era, en efecto… es tu amigo… pero desearía ser algo más que tu simple amigo- le sonrió con malicia. –Ahora… yo te he dicho un secreto Hinata…- le murmuró al oído –Es justo que tú me digas uno… vamos, solo quiero saber un nombre, algo, algo que me haga saber más de esa persona…- le insistió.

-No me dijiste un secreto… me dijiste la mentira peor inventada- le exclamó con enojo mientras se giraba y salía de ahí corriendo tan de prisa como su capacidad se lo permitió. Suerte, corrió con mucha suerte porque él… no la siguió.

-Estas equivocada si piensas que dejaré las cosas así…- fue lo único que murmuró mientras la veía arrancar la carrera y perderse de su vista tan rápido como pudo.´

_No importa lo mucho que me hiciera la misma pregunta, no importaba lo mucho que la misma interrogante abordara mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mi tiempo, no importaba nada… yo simplemente no comprendía… ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en conocer a alguien que ya no lo quiere? ¿Por qué? Quizás tan solo… le gustaba jugar conmigo. Pero no importa lo muy renuente y perseverante que él sea porque… en definitiva no revelaré jamás su paradero… jamás le murmurare ese nombre prohibido y no importa lo mucho que me torture yo simplemente… callaré._

-¡Hinata!- gritó la maestra de gimnasia.

-¡¿Si!?- cuestionó con inmenso apuro.

-¡A ti te toca llevar los balones a su lugar! ¿Cuento contigo?- le interrogó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- sonrió ella.

-Es ella- murmuraron un pequeño grupo de chicas.

-Bien- exclamó una de ellas con una sonrisa.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó Tenten. -¡Tengo que irme, mi mama me pidió llegar temprano! ¿No te molesta si te dejo?- preguntó preocupada.

-¡Ve Tenten!- le sonrió dulcemente a lo que su amiga afirmó con la cabeza y salió de los vestidores.

Una vez lista… salió de los vestidores y camino con la canasta llena de balones de todos tipos hacía el almacén donde los dejaría y después… se iría a casa.

Encendió la luz de ese reducido espacio y con cuidado se introdujo e introdujo lo que llevaba para dejarlo ahí e irse, un grave sonido le hizo agudizar el sentido del oído, desprevenida giro la mirada y observó como la puerta era cerrada. Quiso detenerla pero le fue imposible… detrás de aquella robusta puerta entonces… escucho unas estrepitosas risotadas.

-¡Ábranme!- exclamó mientras agitada golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez esperando a que sus plegarías fueran escuchadas, cosa… que jamás sucedió… las risas y murmullos se alejaron de ella con tremendo estrépito mientras ella alarmada exigía que la puerta le fuera abierta. Entró en un irremediable pánico. ¡Estaba encerrada! Y había sido obra de… de quien sabe quién. -¡Por favor ábranme!- exigía a punto de reventar en llanto. -¡Por favor!- exigía pero las risas se habían disipado… y ya nadie la podría ayudar. Gritó hasta el cansancio, hasta donde la fuerza de sus pulmones se lo permitieron y una vez cansada y rendida… se sujetó de las rodillas a sollozar asustada. Estaba alterada… intentó calmarse y una vez logrado su propósito decidió encontrar la manera de salir de ahí pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo saldría de ese inhóspito lugar lleno de bates de beisbol, zapatos deportivos de repuesto, uniformes sucios, balones e innumerables cosas?

-¡Una ventana!- exclamó con un poco de esperanza. Se subió por el estante trepando poco a poco, con mucho cuidado, siendo cuidadosa de su torpeza, de no morir en el intento. Empujó el cristal de la ventana, y escuchó el rechistar oxidado de las bisagras y como estas cedían ante sus intentos. Una vez abierta… sacó la cabeza y observó la altura que la separaba del suelo; suspiró angustiada, no era mucho…. Dos metros quizás… pero ella era miedosa… se armó de valor después de respirar y contar mientras lo hacía y emprendió esa alocada travesía en busca de su libertad. Primero… sacó las piernas y se aferro al marco de la puerta, se alteró al no sentir el suelo con las plantas de sus pies, se alteró terriblemente al sentir que se caería y se pegaría un buen golpe. De pronto… sintió ser sujeta de su cintura… y como una fuerza la ayudaba a bajar con mucho cuidado, alterada y después de tocar el suelo ya con el corazón un poco más aliviado, se giró para conocer a su salvador.

El aliento… se le esfumó de pronto al chocar con sus ojos. – ¿Kiba?- murmuró ella al observarlo.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- le cuestionó directamente.

-yo…- murmuró nerviosa. –No, no esperaba a nadie más- le contestó.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te quedaste encerrada en el almacén?- cuestionó intrigado.

-En realidad… no lo sé- le contestó –Escuché un montón de risas y después de eso…- de pronto se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes – ¡"El club de Fans" de Naruto!- resonó su cabeza como un fuerte disparo ensordecedor. Se quedo estática unos instantes, peor que una estatua.

-¿El club de fans de Naruto?- le cuestionó de tal forma que… parecía que le estaba afirmando más que cuestionando. Ella entreabrió los labios escandalizada, parpadeó innumerables veces porque digo… ¿Desde cuándo Kiba podía leer sus pensamientos? La palidez de su rostro la delató inevitablemente y de pronto el rostro de él se tornó serio y penetrante. La miraba de tal forma que… ella quizás sintió un poco de miedo, porque jamás la había mirado de tal forma tan profunda. La sujetó de los hombros de tal manera que ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto. –Vamos Hinata, dime ¿verdad que ese rumor de que te gusta no es cierto? Y cuéntame… ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?- Ella echó un respingo y quedo enmudecida frente a él y a sus inquisidores ojos marrones. -¿Qué hay entre ustedes?- le cuestionó alterado. Ella no encontraba que decirle… ¿y por qué rayos se quedaba callada? Si entre ellos no había nada, nada de nada, ni la más mínima relación. -¡Vamos Hinata, contéstame!- exclamó más conmocionado que antes.

-Yo… pues… entre nosotros…- balbuceó y bien sabía lo que le contestaría, le diría: "Entre nosotros no hay nada Kiba, nada de nada" –Entre nosotros…- murmuró.

-¡Yo puedo explicarte Kiba, que hay entre nosotros!- Ambos giraron hacía la voz que llamaba su atención. Y lo vieron ahí, una sonrisa triunfante y con el cabello rubio alborotado. Bajó las escaleras con decisión mientras Kiba lo miraba fulminante.

-¡Bien Naruto, porque yo también quiero saber que hay entre tú y mi prima!- exclamó del otro lado Neji Hyuga. Hinata quedó irremediablemente escandalizada. Frente a ella: su mejor amigo de toda la vida: Kiba Inuzuka, aún lado, su amado primo y del otro… el chico ¿del que seguía enamorada? Estaba metida en el peor de los problemas.

-Genial, apareció el primo protector- pensó Naruto y aparentemente el mismo comentario rodó por la cabeza del Inuzuka, ambos estaban ligeramente enojados por la aparición de Neji y más Kiba por la aparición de Naruto.

-Entonces díganme Naruto y Kiba… ¿Qué se traen ambos con mi prima?- El Hyuga los miró fulminantes a ambos mientras Hinata se encontraba metida en un irremediable shock.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras en sus adentros maldecían al entrometido del "primo sobre y extremadamente protector" cierto que era amigo del rubio pero ahora… se metía en sus planes.

-Ne… Neji, en realidad… aquí… no pasa nada, Naruto es mi ex tutorado- el rubio hizo una mueca al escuchar esa declaración que salía de los labios titubeantes de la peliazul por culpa de los malditos nervios que la estaban embargando en esos momentos. –Y Kiba solo es mi amig….-

-¡Siempre lo has sabido Neji, siempre he sido lo suficientemente obvio con mis intenciones!- la calló antes de que ella continuara con esa horrible frase de: "amigo" -¡Siempre has sabido…- guardó silencio -¡Qué me gusta mucho tu prima, mucho, mucho!- confesó abiertamente frente al rubio, frente a Neji y frente a Hinata quien quedó petrificada ante la resolución de su amigo. –Así es Hinata… siempre me has gustado- le sonrió dulcemente.

Excelente… era un buen momento para desmayarse, ojala y esas cosas pudiera controlarlas, ciertamente no podía hacerlo pero en ese instante le vino bien para salirse de esa bochornosa situación en la que estaba acorralada frente a casi todos los hombres que quería en su vida. Se desmayó sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Kiba la sostuvo y Neji entró en acción para arrebatársela de los brazos y llevarla a casa, Naruto por su parte tan solo hizo una mueca enojado mientras veía al Hyuga llevarse a Hinata. Sus planes del blondo… en definitiva… estaban marchando mal.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?- cuestionó desesperado Neji cuando la vio despertar.

-¡¿Qué paso!?- exclamó mientras se reincorporaba de sopetón a la cama.

-¡Tranquila, no te esfuerces mucho, mejor descansa!- le sugirió mientras le ponía un paño en la cabeza. –Intenta dormir un poco más ¿sí?- le pidió con dulzura mientras la arropaba.

-Está bien- cedió ella con una dulce sonrisa mientras sellaba sus ojos al sueño. Neji al ver que ella cedió decidió salir de ahí para dejarla descansar a gusto. –Neji…- murmuró antes de que se marchará.

-¿Si?- cuestionó.

-¿Verdad que fue un sueño? ¿Kiba no se me declaró cierto? Solo es una mala pasada de mi cabeza ¿verdad?- insistió ella ligeramente alterada.

Neji guardó silencio mientras la miraba fijamente sin argumentar nada, tan solo… la miraba. Ella entendió la respuesta que sus ojos le dieron… la muchacha bajó el rostro entristecida –Hinata…- llamó Neji. –El amor es cosa de dos, si una de las partes siente algo por el otro y esa otra persona no le corresponde entonces no se le puede obligar a querer a ese otro individuo, así funciona esto, no es tan fácil, y nada puede hacérsele al corazón para cambiar su rumbo, así que… no te sientas mal, que no has hecho nada malo- le explicó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, apagaba dulcemente las luces y… -Buenas noches, Hinata…- murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta dulcemente dejándola a ella entre la oscuridad de sus enredados pensamientos sin salida.

-Buenas noches…- seguramente solo la oscuridad alcanzó a escuchar esa respuesta…

-¿Se durmió?- cuestionó el Namikaze cuando Neji se asomó a la sala donde Naruto lo estaba esperando.

-Sí, está muy turbada por culpa del Inuzuka, ¡Maldición no creí que se le declarara frente a mí! Y más…. Estando tú ahí- exclamó perturbado el Hyuga.

-Ni yo me lo esperaba, es muy astuto o muy tonto- exclamó Naruto.

-Por cierto… ¿Tú que te traes con mi prima? Hace unas semanas ni siquiera sabias que tenía una prima, ni sabías como se llamaba ni nada y ahora… ¿resulta que le ibas a dar explicaciones a Kiba de: "Que hay entre ella y tú"? podrías darme esa explicación a mí, porque después de todo… es mi querida prima, prácticamente mi hermana menor y quiero aclararte Naruto que no me importa que seas mi amigo, porque si le haces algo a mi prima no te la vas a acabar, y sí, te estoy amenazando- le advirtió seriamente.

-Para empezar Neji… no te tengo miedo- aseguró el rubio. –Y en segundo… tú tranquilo que nada malo le haré a Hinata- sonrió.

-No me pidas que esté tranquilo… es imposible y más tratándose de ti y más porque le gustas a mi prima- exclamó irritado.

-Tranquilo… nada malo le haré ya te lo dije, ¿cuándo he roto mi palabra? Nunca, así que no debes desconfiar… además… ya no le gusto a Hinata, ella misma me lo dijo-

-¡¿Te dijo que ya no le gustas?!- el rubio se carcajeó, nunca había visto así de impresionado al Neji Hyuga y más porque ese muchacho era la seriedad en persona.

-¡Así es, eso mismo dijo ella! Me lo dijo a la cara, frente a frente, pupila a pupila entonces… no tengo porque desconfiar ¿o sí?- sonrió con malicia.

Neji hizo un gesto de confusión pero lo disimuló bien, después de todo él… era fríamente calculador. –Si ella misma te lo dijo entonces no tienes porque desconfiar. Entonces… si ya no le gustas y ella no te gusta doy por hecho que no tengo de nada de qué preocuparme, ¿cierto Naruto?-

-Yo no recuerdo… haber dicho que ella no me gustaba- sonrió.

-¿Entonces te gusta?- cuestionó.

-Tampoco dije: "Me gusta"-

-¡¿A qué estás jugando, Naruto!?- se alebrestó.

-¡A nada! ¡Ella es la que está jugando conmigo no yo! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Le está funcionando muy bien!- exclamó desesperado.

-¡¿Qué?!- El Hyuga no entendía nada.

-¡Olvídalo, solo estate tranquilo, nada malo le haré! ¡Te doy mi palabra! Y sabes que mi palabra… es inquebrantable, Neji- sonrió, luego decidió salir de ahí.

* * *

¿Qué tal quedo? espero que bien u.u pero no desesperen se pondrá mejor! :D los amo. por favor un review *-*

Atte: Nakahara Sunako.


End file.
